He's gone
by Tenshia31
Summary: Song-fic à plusieurs chapitres. ("She's gone" de Patrick Bruel) Duo se rend à un concert des Rolling Stones avec Quatre, son meilleur ami...
1. Chapter 1

**He's gone**

* * *

Auteur : Tenshia31

Genre : Shonen Ai, UA, OOC, Songfic

Couples : Humm... surprise ! (mais pour ceux ayant lu mes deux précédentes fic, y'a pas de mystère)

Disclamers : les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas plus que les groupes et les paroles des chansons citées.

_Note 1 : J'ai eu un coup de coeur pour la chanson de Patrick Bruel, "she's gone", et ça m'a donné une idée de fic, alors voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. (paroles centrées, entre "..." et en italique). Les paroles sont légérement modifiées pour les besoins de l'histoire (ces modifs sont en gras)._

_Note 2 : Pour cette fic, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas trop pris en considération la vision de l'homosexualité à l'époque citée (fin année 1970 pour le début de l'histoire), veuillez m'en excuser. On dira donc que nous avons toujours vécu dans une totale liberté des droits pour les personnes ;-). Utopique me direz-vous ? Sans doute vu la réalité encore bien trop actuelle...:-/_

_Note 3 : Je ne suis pas une grande fan des Rolling Stones, mais j'aime quelques-unes de leurs chansons et de plus, ça se prêtait bien pour la fic !_

_Note 4 : La fic aurait du être une OS à la base mais bon, ça s'est modifié entre temps... donc ce sera une fic à chapitre... et donc les paroles de la chanson apparaissent dans chaque chapitre._

* * *

_**J'ai vécu des moments magiques avec les Rolling Stones. Lorsque j'interprète une nouvelle chanson avec eux et que je perçois un éclat dans leurs yeux, je sais que ce groupe existera toujours.**_

_**- Mick Jagger -**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**17 juin 1976, 17h.**_

_"Un concert des Stones,  
17 ans à peine,  
Une salle à Brighton,  
La folie sur scène."_

De l'agitation se fit ressentir dans les rangs.

Et pour cause, cela faisait 10 heures qu'ils attendaient, là, plantés au même endroit, et enfin les portes venaient de s'ouvrir.

Les premiers fans, présents depuis la veille, situés au début de la file, furent les premiers à pénétrer dans la fosse. Ils se ruèrent à l'intérieur et innondèrent l'immense salle arrondie. Le tout était éclairé par des grands projecteurs au plafond, ainsi que quelques spots situés aux extrémités de la salle.

Les places devant la scène furent vite acaparées.

_Vite Quat' ! Dépêche-toi !

_Oui, Duo. Passe devant !

Le dit-Duo se faufila tel un félin. Il trouva une place pour lui et son meilleur ami sur la droite, à quelques mètres des barrières qui séparaient la scène du public.

_Ba voilà, on pourra pas plus avancer.

_On est bien placé. On y verra bien de là.

_Si tu m'avais écouté, on aurait pu l'être mieux.

_C'est pas moi qui ait eu du mal à me lever ce matin, j'te signale.

Pour toute réponse, Duo lui tira la langue.

Lui et Quatre, dit "Quat'", Quat'chan", avaient appris à se connaitre depuis maintenant quatre ans. Ils étaient devenus inséparables. Alors ce n'était pas leurs "gentilles" joutes verbales qui allaient y changer quoique ce soit.

Ils se connaissaient et étaient liés comme les cinq, ou plutôt les deux dans leurs cas, doigts de la main.

_Duo ?

_Yes ?

_Tu sais ce que c'est ces bracelets qu'ils nous ont donné à l'entrée ?, lui demanda Quatre.

_Ba... je sais pas... Un souvenir du concert, sans doute?

En effet, avant d'entrer dans la salle, au moment de donner leurs pass, on leur avait refilé deux bracelets rouges, portant les mots "R. Stones, Brighton, 1976" en grosses lettres noires.

_Ouep, tu dois avoir raison...

_Le concert commence à quelle heure ?

_A 18h, donc... dans une heure, ajouta t-il en jettant un coup à sa montre.

_**18h.**_

En effet, c'est vers cette heure que les premières notes annonçant la première partie du concert se firent entendre.

Pour la première partie, différents groupes se succédèrent dont un qui commençait à peine à percer, J. Geils Band1, et que les deux amis appréciaient beaucoup.

La foule remuait dans tous les sens et s'agitait autour d'eux au rythme de la musique. Galvanisé par cette énergie positive, Duo leva les bras au plafond et se mit à hurler et à chanter à tue-tête.

_« Some fell as look at the clothes. I don't care if her eyes are red. I don't care if her nose is long...2 »

Amusé, Quatre l'accompagna en dansant langoureusement sur place. Lui aussi était déchaîné, et en nage, à force de remuer dans tous les sens.

Duo le prit, alors, par la taille. Soudain, le prenant par l'épaule, il le retourna face à lui et d'un sourire commun, ils s'étaient compris.

Commença alors un jeu de séduction purement improvisé.

Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, se frottant de façon très sensuel, hanche contre hanche.

Loin d'être pris au dépourvu, Quatre joua entièrement le jeu.

Ils jetèrent quelques coups d'œil autour d'eux. Oui, on les avait remarqué et ce n'était pas peu dire. Tous les regards autour d'eux les fixaient d'une lueur tantôt envieuse, tantôt amusé, ou outré.

Mais, eux, ils s'en fichaient royalement.

Et de toute manière, ils avaient l'habitude. Ils avaient toujours attiré les regards, rien qu'avec leurs physiques, plus ou moins, atypiques.

En effet, pour Duo, c'était sa longue tresse lui arrivant en bas des reins, ses yeux tirant sur l'améthyste, son corps svelte et sa peau de nacre qui n'avaient jamais laissé personne indifférent, autant les hommes, que les femmes. D'originaire américaine, il était loin des caricatures qu'on en faisait.

Quant à Quatre, malgré ses origines arabes, il arborait une chevelure blonde platine et des yeux couleur turquoise. Une apparence qui lui valait souvent le surnom « Angel » de la part de Duo, bien que c'en était pas toujours un.

Et pour l'occasion, ils avaient revêtu des vêtements à en faire tomber plus d'un.

Duo avait opté pour un jean bleu délavé et moulant, supporté d'un simple tee-shirt noir, sa couleur préférée, et légèrement transparente.

Tandis que Quatre, lui, portait un jean noir troué à certains endroits bien calculés, accompagné d'un tee-shirt noir et d'une veste en cuir cloutée.

Ces derniers auraient fait craqué n'importe qui !

Et aujourd'hui, c'était leur soirée et ils en profiteraient jusqu'au bout, et puis Duo était tellement heureux de voir son meilleur ami s'amusait autant. Personne ne leur gâcherait ce moment de plaisir.

A la fin du morceau, Duo et Quatre se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant d'éclater de rire.

Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre !

_**20h.**_

L'atmosphère devint de plus en plus électrique alors que les morceaux et les différents groupes s'enchainaient.

L'exitation était palpable.

Le dernier groupe de la première partie venait de finir sa dernière chanson.

De leur place et malgré la salle plongée dans une vague obscurité, ils pouvaient voir les machinistes s'affairaient à préparer la scène pour le groupe tant attendu.

Et soudain, une foule de hurlements se firent entendre.

_AHHHHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Le moment était enfin venu.

En effet, les lumières se rallumèrent et ils virent le groupe montait sur scène.

Mick Jagger monta sur scène et se plaça devant le micro.

Il fut suivi de Keith Richards, de Bill Wyman et de Charlie Watts, qui s'installèrent respectivement au clavier, à la basse et à la batterie.

Ronnie Wood entra le dernier sur scène et se plaça à la guitare.

Ils entamèrent leur partie du concert par leurs chansons les plus connues, sur les cris des fans en furie : "Paint It, Black", "Sympathy For The Devil", "Gimme Shelter", "Brown Sugar", ...

_"Tes yeux me sourient,  
Je me fraye un chemin,  
Au milieu d'Angie,  
__**Il**__ me prend la main._

_On se regarde_

_Longtemps,"_

Et enfin ...

"Angie"3, la préférée de Duo.

L'éclairage de la salle changea pour une lumière plus tamisée, et la voix du chanteur résonna dans toute la salle, accompagné de ses accolytes.

**_"Oh, Angie, oh, Angie, when will those dark clouds disappear**  
**Angie, Angie, where will it lead us from here**  
**With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats**

**..."**

**Duo ferma les yeux. **

**Ces paroles le rendaient mélancolique et lui rappelaient tant de moments douloureux de son passé, mais paradoxalement, il adorait cette chanson.**

**Des milliers de bras se lèvèrent et valsèrent au rythme de la musique, accompagnés des milliers de lueurs...**

**-"Angie, you're beautiful, but ain't it time we said goodbye  
Angie, I still love you, remember all those nights we cried**

**..."  
Doucement, Quatre lui prit la main.**

**Il savait ce qu'il avait enduré et ce à quoi cette chanson se référait pour lui. **

**Il se tourna vers lui et lui fit un magnifique sourire, auquel Duo répondit sans hésitation, bien qu'un air triste démeurait sur son visage.**

**Reboosté, Duo lacha la main de son meilleur et sortit un briquet de la poche arrière de son jean. Il l'alluma et accompagna les millers de mains déjà présentes au dessus du public.**

**Quatre avait été présent il y a trois ans et il l'était encore aujourd'hui.**

**Rien qu'en y repensant, cela le renconforta et ses mauvais souvenirs s'envolèrent. Il décida de profiter du reste du concert.**

**-"All the dreams we held so close seemed to all go up in smoke  
Let me whisper in your ear**

**..."**

_Soudain, Duo sentit une étrange et insistante pression, comme si quelqu'un l'observait, le fixait, cela lui fit oublié tout le reste._

_C'était une pression si forte qu'elle s'ancrait en lui et arrivait jusqu'à le bruler de l'intérieur. Mais bizarrement,... il trouvait cela agréable..._

_De quoi pouvait-il s'agir ?_

___De qui ?_

**Baissant la main et éteignant son briquet, il se mit alors à regarder autour de lui...**

**Il fit tourbilloner son regard dans la salle, et se figea lorsqu'il tomba sur des yeux pointés dans sa direction.**

Il le fixait, si profondément, si intensément...

Il se sentit hypnotisé, comme apté par la simple présence de cet être.

Mais contre toute attente, Quatre le ramena brusquement à la réalité, en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

_...uo! Duooo! Allo la Terre !

_Hein?!

_T'étais où à l'instant ?

_...Euh... nulle part... Nulle part... J'ai seulement cru voir quelqu'un.

_...? T'es vraiment bizarre... Bref, jte disais, Zechs m'a envoyé un message. Il nous demande si on veut le rejoindre aprés.

_Euh... oui...

Le voyant visiblement trés troublé, Quatre fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules et continua d'admirer le spectacle.

Si son ami n'allait pas bien, il savait qu'il lui en parlerait. Et puis, au fil de ces quatre années passées à ses côtés, il avait appris à le connaitre.

Grâce à cette faculté qu'il possédait, il pouvait ressentir les émotions de ce qui lui était proches.

Il avait appris à maitriser ce don grâce à Duo. Et, à cet instant, malgré le bruhaha incessant, il ne sentait rien en lui, susceptible de l'alarmer.

Alors ses pensées revinrent au concert et à la folie qui l'entourait.

Quand à Duo, conscient que le concert battait son plein et que la foule était complètement hystérique, il n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver le contact de ce regard, qu'il venait de perdre malgré lui.

Il le chercha...

A droite, à gauche...

En face.

Et puis, là... Il le retrouva.

Là, à une vingtaine de mètres de lui.

Irrésistiblement attiré, il lacha la main de son meilleur ami, sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte, et il s'approcha de cet inconnu.

Il se fraya difficilement un chemin à travers le public, jouant des coudes pour passer.

Il ne le quittait plus des yeux de peur de le perdre à nouveau.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se regardèrent longuement.

Plus rien autour d'eux ne semblait exister.

Tout s'effaça, tout devint noir.

Il se dévisagèrent, se questionnèrent et s'examinèrent.

Duo examina l'homme qu'il avait face à lui plus attentivment. Il avait à faire à un jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge, 17 ans, à peu de choses près.

Il le détailla des pieds à la tête...

De la même taille que lui...

Tee-shirt noir, qui laissait deviner un torse musclé...

Jean noir, bien assez moulant pour y deviner de magnifique formes...

Bracelets cloutés à chaque bras...

Cheveux hirsutes...

Visage fin...

... Et des yeux... Pas n'importe quels yeux...

Duo les observa plus attentivement.

C'était une couleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant.

Un mélange entre le bleu et le gris... le cobalt et le bleu de prusse.

_Des yeux hypnotisants..., songea t-il.

Mais qui était-il ?

Soudain, il remarqua qu'ils étaient tous les deux proches... trés proches, bien que pas assez pour se froler ou se toucher.

Duo se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il ne connaissait pas ce type mais, sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment, il était attiré par lui.

A cette pensée, il sentit ses joues rossir légérement.

Cela eut pour effet d'élargir les coins des lèvres du bel inconnu.

Un sourire énigmatique s'y révéla.

De plus en plus gêné, Duo reporta son attention sur la scène, afin de finir d'écouter la chanson.

_"**With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats.**

**You can't say we're satisfied**

**..."**

Délicatement, il sentit l'inconnu lui prendre la main, la lui serrant pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Pour toute réponse, et n'ayant aucune envie de s'enfuir, Duo la lui serra à son tour.

Sans savoir pourquoi, malgré cette gène, il se sentait bien avec cet inconnu qui ne lui avait encore rien dit.

Etais-ce ça un coup de foudre ?

_"La foule l'emporte loin devant,  
Dans le vent._

_**He**__'s gone, __**he**__'s gone.  
Je ne sais rien de __**celui**__ qui m'étonne.  
Juste un sourire, un tee-shirt marqué _

_Come on, Come on."  
_

* * *

_**18 octobre 1976, 1h10**_

_Quoi ! Et c'est tout ?

_Quatre...

_Non mais attends, je reprends, tu me dis que tu m'as laché au concert parce que t'as croisé un gars. T'es allé le voir, vous avez écouter la fin main dans la main. Et c'est tout ?

_... Ba oui...

_Duo...

_Hum...

_Tu es un bel idiot !

Duo soupira et s'affala lourdement sur le canapé du salon. Il alluma la petite lampe blanche située juste à côté de lui, ce qui incita Quatre à eteindre le plafonnier.

Machinalement, il attrapa le livre situé à côté de la lampe et sembla hypnotiser par celui-ci. Il le tritura dans tous les sens cherchant à aléger son malaise.

Aprés le concert, Quatre avait bien vu que son ami était ailleurs... Alors il avait envoyé un message à leur ami Zechs pour lui signaler qu'il ne passerait pas le soir-même, mais plutot le lendemain à cause d'une petite histoire à régler, car Quatre voulait des explications. Aprés tout, Duo était parti sans aucune raison et il ne l'avait retrouvé qu'à la sortie. Voyant et sentant que son ami n'allait pas bien, il était rentré directement chez lui.

Quatre s'assit à ses côtés. Il posa une main sur le genou de son ami, en signe de soutien.

Pour autant, Duo ne semblait pas abbatu, il semblait plutot bizarre et... perdu. En sondant son esprit, il n'avait trouvé aucune réponse mise à part de l'incertitude.

Duo lut, à haute voix, le titre du livre qu'il tenait toujours fermement dans ses mains.

_L'art de la méditation...

Il le montra à Quatre, bien que ce dernier sache de quoi il s'agissait.

_Je devrais m'y mettre, peut-être, lui déclara -til, non sans un petit rictus.

_Duo...

_C'est à Zechs.

C'était une affirmation, plus qu'une question.

Il savait tout de ses amis, et n'ignorait en rien leur goût.

_Hum... lui déclara Quatre, pour toute réponse.

Ce dernier observa son ami. Il semblait perdu.

Mais pourquoi se mettait-il dans des états pareils face à un inconnu ?

Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus pour essayer de l'aider.

_Mais tu l'avais jamais vu avant ?

_Nan... et crois-moi je m'en serais souvenu...

_Qu'est ce que tu sais de plus sur lui ?

_J'sais pas moi...

Il sembla réfléchir. Soudain, il se redressa, comme pris d'un éclair de génie.

_Ah si ! Il portait ce tee-chirt ! J'aurais du me méfier tiens ! C'est lui qui m'a attiré vers lui. Voilà, j'ai trouvé le coupable!, annonça Duo fiérement, toujours assis sur le fauteuil, un doigt dressé vers le plafond, l'autre main tenant encore le bouquin.

_Hn ? Quel tee-shirt ?

_Et bien figure toi que j'ai remarqué qu'il portait un putin de tee-shirt avec "come on !" écrit dessus.

Face à cette révélation, Quatre soupira un bon coup.

_Arrête de faire l'idiot, Duo !

Cette remarque eut le bénéfice de calmer Duo qui s'affala de nouveau sur le canapé.

_"**He**'s gone, **he**'s gone.  
Je **le** cherche partout,  
Plus personne.  
Juste un baiser qui me revient chaque automne. "_

L'arabe vit ce dernier poser, plongé dans ses souvenirs, deux de ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

_Quat'..., l'interpella t-il dans un soupir.

Il attendit la suite et le laissa parler.

_... Il m'a embrassé...

_Et t'as pas aimé ?, demanda son ami, de façon ironique, histoire d'alléger l'ambiance.

_Quat' !

L'arabe soutint son regard.

_Duo... et si tu m'expliquais ce qui s'est passé plutôt que de passer par quatre chemins...

_Mais je te l'ai déjà dis... J'ai senti quelqu'un m'observer de loin... Je l'ai vu, on s'est fixé... Et puis... je sais pas moi... y'avait plus rien qui existait. Il m'attirait comme un émant à lui. J'te dis, je me suis même pas rendu compte que j'avançais vers lui... Rooo... et puis il avait ce sourire enigmatique... Ahhh, mais il était trop... craquant !

Une fois de plus, Quatre attendit et laissa à Duo le temps de trouver ses mots.

_Et on a fini d'écouter la chanson... Il m'a pris la main... Dieu seul sait pourquoi...

Mais tout ça, il lui avait déjà raconté, mais c'est comme s'il avait un besoin lui-même de se rémémorer tout ça.

_Je me souviens qu'on a entendu les dernières paroles de la chanson.

Duo ferma les yeux et se mit à les fredonner.

_"But Angie, Angie, ain't it good to be alive. Angie, Angie, they can't say we never tried".

Puis il chercha, de nouveau, ses mots, ou plutôt ses souvenirs.

_Et... la chanson s'est achevée, ... Les lumières se sont éteintes à la fin... et... là... alors qu'on était plongé dans l'obscurité... je l'ai senti se rapporcher de moi... il m'a susuré à l'oreille ces... mots... "Come on"... comme s'il voulait m'attirer... et... il m'a embrassé... ... Juste un baiser, là...

Il sentait encore les lèvres contre les siennes.

Un baiser furtif certes, par peur d'être surpris ou rejeté sans doute, mais un baiser si intense et tendre à la fois.

_Ses lèvres étaient douces et ... chaudes... J'étais tellement bien...

Il continua ses paroles de manière plus sûre et convaincu.

_...que je n'ai même pas réalisé où on se trouvait. Je me souviens qu'il a reserré son entreinte encore plus fort... Je souviens même avoir répondu au baiser... fougueusement... de manière si... désespéré... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi...

Peut-être tout simplement, parce qu'il en avait envie ?

_Le temps que je me rende compte de ce qui se passait,... les lumières se sont rallumées... et... il n'était plus là... Il avait disparu...

Face à tout ce déballage d'émotions, Quatre ne sut que dire.

Pendant son discours, il avait ressenti chez son ami un mélange d'attraction, d'attirance, d'envie, de désir, mais aussi de tristesse et de manque vers la fin.

_J'ai du bugué pendant un long moment pour qu'il ait le temps de mettre les voiles le bougre...

_Mais Duo, ça avait l'air si... intense, comme tu me le racontes... Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute si t'es tombé sur... un con.

-Pffff, tu crois qu'au moins c'était réel, Quat-chan ? J'ai peut-être révé qui sait...

_Vu comment j'ai ressenti tes émotions rien que quand tu me le racontais, je peux te dire avec certitude que non tu n'as pas révé...

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

Puis soudain, Duo sembla avoir une révélation.

Il se redressa et se prit la tête dans les mains, celles-ci posaient sur ses genoux.

_Shit... Je crois que je suis amoureux...

Compatissant, Quatre lui caressa le dos délicatement.

Et oui, le coup de foudre c'était bel et bien ça !

* * *

_* A suivre *_

* * *

Mais qui est donc ce bel inconnu ? ^^

Voilà, bon j'espère que çe vous aura plus, la suite arrive trés bientot !

Car toute la fic est déjà écrite ! ;-) donc patience...

**Edit du 29/10/13 : j'ai modifié un des personnages qui apparaissaient par erreur. Merci à Aeriell de me l'avoir fait remarqué.**

1 Groupe de rock américain

2"First Look Purse" de J. Geils Band

3 « Angie » est donc une chanson des Rolling Stones parue en 1973 (Album : Goasts Head Soup). Elle sera, la même année, n°1 des ventes aux États-Unis, ainsi que dans plusieurs autres pays. Normalement, les RS ne la chanteront qu'à partir de 1982 à un de leur concert, mais bon... En tout cas, j'adore cette chanson.


	2. Chapter 2

**He's gone**

* * *

Auteur : Tenshia31

Genre : Shonen Ai, UA, OOC, Songfic

Couples : A venir

Disclamers : les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas plus que les groupes et les paroles des chansons citées.

Note : Sources venant de Wikipedia

Note 2 : Ce qui devait être à la base un OS, c'est transformé en une fic à chapitre. Vu la taille, j'ai du refaire pas mal de découpages

Rappel : Chanson « She's gone » de Patrick Bruel

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**26 septembre 1994, 8h35**_

_« South Kensington, 18 ans plus tard »  
_

Duo descendit les escaliers en toute hâte, en prenant garde à ne pas tomber.

Puis il sortit du petit immeuble où il habitait, en prenant garde à bien fermé la porte derrière lui.

Il était encore en retard !

Il se mit à courir comme un dératé, en manquant de tomber plusieurs fois et se rattrapant de justesse.

_Vite ! Vite ! Viteeeeeeuuhh... !, se murmura t-il, histoire de s'encourager lui-même.

Il tourna à l'embranchement et enchaîna sur une grande avenue.

Il continua de courir le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus... mais au loin, il vit le bus n°78 partir.

_Son_ bus...

_Ahhh ! Damned ! Shit ! Shit !, hurla t-il, en pleine rue.

Il s'arrêta, et remarqua qu'il s'était attiré les regards des passants en hurlant de la sorte.

Il vit même une mère de famille, accompagnés de ses deux enfants, bouchaient les oreilles du plus grand, apte à comprendre les paroles de Duo.

Elle le regarda d'un air méprisant.

Elle n'avait pas l'air enchantée.

_Sorry !, lui déclara t-il, un sourire désolé sur le visage, levant une main derrière la tête.

Elle se détourna de lui, toujours aussi furieuse, et continua sa marche, tout en accélérant le pas.

Duo en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il reprit sa marche, plus calmement cette fois. De toute façon, son bus était parti, il lui fallait maintenant attendre le prochain.

Décidément, c'était vraiment pas son jour, vu comment la journée avait débuté...

Tout d'abord, il avait eu une panne de réveil, due à une coupure de courant dans la nuit.

Ensuite, c'était sa voiture qui avait fait des siennes.

Et pour finir, il avait dû remonté à son appartement après avoir remarqué qu'il avait oublié ses dossiers.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'avaler un café avant de sortir de chez lui.

En fait, il ne manquait plus que le grève du réseau de bus...

Et il pria pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Il soupira...

Il allait encore se faire taper sur les doigts s'il arrivait à la bourre...

Ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours, mais bon une fois dans le mois c'était trop pour son patron.

Enfin arrivé à l'arrêt de bus, il constata, avec désespoir, qu'il était plein à craquer.

Il se fraya un chemin et il réussit à consulter les horaires des prochains départs. Le bus suivant partait dans 15 minutes, et donc il arriverait d'ici une dizaine de minutes.

Il consulta sa montre ... _8h45..._

Rien qu'en comptant l'attente de 15 minutes, il serait déjà en retard, vu qu'il commençait à 9h00...

Il s'éloigna de l'attroupement attendant tout comme lui et entra dans la cabine téléphonique [1] qu'il avait repéré non loin de là. Il y introduit quelques pièces et composa le numéro recherché.

_Secrétariat de l'Orphan's London, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_Hildy, salut, c'est Duo.

_Ah Duo, comment tu vas ?

_Bien mais...

_Ah non, tu ne me dis pas que tu seras encore en retard. Howard est déjà fou ce matin.

_Mais c'est pas de ma faute. Ma voiture n'a pas daigné vouloir démarré...

_Bon, très bien... T'as pas oublié qu'y avait la réunion d'accueil au moins ?

_Non je sais...

_Pfff... Bon j'essaie de les faire patienter...

_Merci Hild'.

_Y'a pas de quoi. A charge de revanche. T'arrives dans combien de temps ?

_Je sais pas trop. J'attends le bus... Il arrive dans 10 minutes. Je fais au plus vite.

_Ok. A tout à l'heure, Duo.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la communication coupa.

_Outch !, dit-il en grimaçant.

Vive les cabines téléphoniques !

Il se promit de s'acheter un téléphone cellulaire dés qu'il en aurait les moyens.

Il reposa donc le combiné sur le socle et sortit de la cabine.

Il se posa sur le banc placé juste à côté et attendit patiemment le bus, qui apparut cinq minutes plus tard.

Il arriva au boulot vers les 9h30... Une demi heure de retard, c'était pas la mort... Heureusement que l'arrêt de bus se trouvait à quelques pas.

Arrivé face au bâtiment, Duo prit le temps d'arranger un peu la chemise, ainsi que la veste qu'il avait enfilé dans la précipitation le matin même.

Il souffla un bon coup et leva les yeux au ciel face à l'immense bâtisse.

Il laissa un petit sourire parcourir ses lèvres comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait. Il avait eu un coup de cœur la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Celle-ci devait daté du 19ème siècle. De style edwardien [2], elle était principalement composé de briquettes rouges.

Le premier étage portait un soubassement de pierres blanches, de même que le toit.

Chacune des fenêtres arrondies sur le dessus étaient alignées de manière très symétriques. Elles étaient toutes blanches et sans volets.

La porte principale était supportée par de grandes colonnes, ainsi que d'un épais chapeau. Le célèbre blason de la ville de Londres s'y trouvait : la croix de Saint-Georges, patron de l'Angleterre s'y trouvait, accompagnée de l'épée de Saint Paul, patron de la ville et de la Cathédrale. Un dragon était situé de chaque côté, fièrement dressés [3].

Un étau enserra le cœur de Duo à la lecture de la plaque, qui avait été fixé à droite de la porte « Orphan's London. Fondé en 1951. En souvenir du Père Maxwell, notre père bien aimé ».

Néanmoins, il dut vite revenir à la réalité. L'heure tournait.

Il s'avança vers l'entrée, quand soudain, il vit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement face à lui.

_Duuoooo !

De justesse, il réceptionna l'enfant qui lui sauta dans les bras.

_Hey, doucement Nilin !

Nilin [4] était une petite fille que Duo connaissait très bien, et pour cause, il l'avait vu grandir.

Son histoire n'était pas jolie, et la petite s'était prise d'affection pour lui. Bien que restant professionnel, Duo n'avait pas eu le cœur à la repousser. A chaque fois qu'il était à l'orphelinat, elle ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle dés qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

A peine âgée de quelques mois, Nilin avait été déposé devant l'orphelinat, comme un simple paquet, accompagné d'un petit mot : « Prenez soin d'elle. ». Aujourd'hui, à huit ans, c'était une petite fille pleine d'énergie, qui ne se laissait jamais démontée. Elle prenait sa revanche sur la vie et Duo était fier d'elle.

Pas bien grande pour son âge, ses cheveux châtains, tirant sur le doré, coupés court en un carré plongeant, étaient accompagnés de mèches folles encadrant son visage. Une petite cicatrise apparaissait sur le côtés de ses lèvres, marque qu'elle portait déjà à son arrivée à l'orphelinat et qui lui faisait se poser beaucoup de questions.

Après avoir rencontré Duo, elle avait voulu, à tout prix, qu'il lui fasse une tresse, « comme la sienne », qu'elle portait sur le devant du visage.

_Oops... Désolée Duo...

La fillette prit un air faussement triste.

Duo lui fit un sourire, rentrant dans son jeu.

_Allez, fais pas cette tête c'est pas si grave. Par contre, tu sais que t'as pas le droit de sortir de l'orphelinat, Nil'. C'est dangereux.

_Je sais Duo. 'Me gronde pas. C'est juste que je suis contente de te voir et puis j'ai plein de choses à te dire.

Il la reposa par terre.

_Allez, tu me raconteras plus tard, je dois aller voir le directeur.

_Ah... T'as fait une bêtise ?

Face à l'innocence de la petite fille, Duo éclata de rire.

_Non, t'inquiète pas ! Par contre, je fais me faire tirer les oreilles parce que je suis en retard.

_Ah, mince. Allez vas-y, vite !

A ses côtés, il commença l'ascension des quelques marches qui le séparait de l'entrée. Ils entrèrent dans l'établissement.

Un immense hall d'entrée s'offrait à eux, garnis de tableaux de chaque côté. Une immense lustre en cristal éclairait la pièce.

Le bâtiment était vieux et tout avait été judicieusement conservé tel quel. Ce qui aurait pu paraître « vieillot » était une véritable œuvre d'art en soi.

Malgré tout, quelques bancs placés ici ou là montrait que l'époque et l'utilité du bâtiment avait changé.

_Bon allez, je file !, dit-il à la fillette en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue, qui lui fit un immense sourire.

Il se dirigea vers une porte marqué « Accueil », et frappa.

_Entrez.

Il passa la tête discrètement.

_Ah t'es enfin là ! Monte vite ou tu vas te faire recevoir.

_Bonjour quand même, darling.

_Joue pas à ça, Duo. Fais pas ton malin, et monte là haut, lui déclara t-elle d'un ton sévère.

_Bon ok ok ! A tout à l'heure alors, lui dit -il en venant tout de même l'embrasser sur la joue.

Elle lui fit un sourire.

_T'es incorrigible. Allez file !

Duo lui fit un clin d'œil rapide et ressortit de la pièce.

Il se dirigea vers le grand escaliers en bois, fièrement dressé, et monta les marches quatre à quatre.

Cela faisait maintenant 14 ans que Duo travaillait en tant qu'éducateur à l'orphelinat, alors il connaissait les lieux comme sa poche.

De plus, il y avait grandi une bonne partie de son enfance, aux côtés du père Maxwell.

Arrivé à l'étage, Duo commença à bifurquer à gauche, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

_Maxwell !

Duo se tourna pour apercevoir Howard dans l'encadrement d'une porte.

_C'est par ici que ça se passe !

L'américain garda son sourire pour lui et le rejoint.

_Bonjour Monsieur.

Pour toute réponse, Howard lui flanqua une petite tape à l'arrière du crane.

_Dépêche toi, nous t'attendons.

Duo entra dans la pièce et salua toutes les personnes présentes.

Il posa ses affaires et se dirigea vers le plateau préalablement posé, sans doute une attention d'Hilde pour les faire patienter. Là, il se servit une tasse de café rapidement et alla s'asseoir.

A sa suite, tout le monde prit place.

_Alors Maxwell, en retard, comme d'habitude, lui chuchota une personne qui venait de prendre place à ses côtés.

Il tourna la tête vers la voix.

_Oh c'est bon 'Fei, commence pas, ma journée a assez mal commencé comme ça, lui annonça Duo sur le même ton.

'Fei, appelé plus communément Wufei, était un des juges pour enfants de la ville.

Le très apprécié, et impartial, M. Chang Wufei.

Duo et lui se connaissait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble, c'est à dire à peu prés 10 ans, quand Wufei avait commencé à exercer.

Il avait appris à se connaître et s'appréciaient beaucoup.

Sur ce, Wufei n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer que Howard prit la parole.

_Bon, on peut commencer cette fois ?, demanda t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Duo.

Le brouhaha de la salle cessa enfin et sous un hochement de tête commun, la réunion put débuter.

_Bon, je rappelle l'ordre du jour. Daniel, une jeune garçon d'à peine 8 ans. M. Chang va vous exposer les faits judiciaire au préalable.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

_Oui, en effet... Daniel Ayling s'est vu retiré de la garde de ses parents suite à de mauvais traitements, soupçonnés dans un premier lieu par les institutrices de son école. Celles ci ont pu constaté que le garçon portait de nombreuses sur le corps : bleus sur les poignets, griffures sur les avant-bras, brûlures sur les jambes, ainsi qu'un comportement anormal. Un signalement a été fait et un assistante sociale s'est vu chargé de l'enquête. Les faits soupçonnés se sont révélés exactes. Une procédure a donc été enclenché. Durant le procès, Daniel a été placé en famille d'accueil. Le jugement a été rendu il y a deux semaines : emprisonnement ferme de 10 ans pour chacun pour coups et blessures sur une personne mineure.

Wufei ayant fini, Howard fit se poursuivre la réunion.

_Mme Adams ?

A ces mots, Duo pivota vers une jeune femme situé face à eux.

Cheveux blonds lâchés sur les épaules, yeux bleus, visage fin, la jeune femme releva la tête de ses notes. Il s'agissait de la psychologue du centre qui suivait chaque dossier des enfants à la loupe.

Elle était là pour faire part à l'équipe du bilan psychologique qui avait été établi sur le jeune. Dés lors, où l'enfant était susceptible de rentrer à l'orphelinat, elle l'avait suivi. Pendant un mois, elle avait tenté d'évaluer son état, suite aux sévices subis mais aussi face à la séparation de ses parents, au cours d'entretiens individuels

_Alors, je me suis tout d'abord entretenu avec ses institutrices qui m'ont dit que Daniel s'était renfermé sur lui-même de manière assez brutale, il y a de ça un an, à peu prés. Elles m'ont signalé qu'auparavant, c'était un petit garçon enjoué et doux, qui s'entendait avec tout le monde. Depuis, son comportement, ainsi que son caractère auraient changé. Ce n'était plus le petit garçon qu'elles connaissaient : restant seul, se repliant dans un coin de la cour de l'école, violent envers ses camarades qui l'approchaient, absentéisme répété, fatigue visible. Je l'ai rencontré il y a deux semaines à l'école tout d'abord. J'ai eu à faire à un garçon replié sur lui-même, qui ne parlait pas. Durant la première semaine où je l'ai eu en consultation, il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot. Durant la seconde semaine, je lui ai simplement posé une feuille devant lui et instinctivement, il a commencé à dessiner... Il n'a fait que ça pendant l'heure qui a suivi, comme s'il avait besoin d'évacuer quelque chose.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, et sortit une dizaine de feuilles de son dossier et les montra à l'assemblée.

_Il a commencé par griffonner des monstres, puis des dessins plus réalistes mais des dessins sans aucune couleur, des dessins tristes.

Patiemment, elle passa de feuilles en feuilles.

_Puis, ses deux derniers dessins, qu'il a fait lors de notre dernière séance, ont été plus explicites.

Cette fois, elle fit pivoter deux feuilles en même temps.

Sur l'une, on pouvait voir une feuille rayait de part en part par un gros feutre rouge. Dessous, on pouvait deviné deux personnages aux cheveux et aux mains dressées de tous les côtés avec de bouches grandes ouvertes, et un personnage plus petit prostré dans un coin de la feuille.

Sur la seconde, un petit personnage était au centre de la feuille. On pouvait distinguer clairement des traits sur chaque poignet. Un deuxième personnage aux cheveux longs était assis sur une chaise, et le troisième était visiblement dévêtu, et représenté avec un sexe en érection.

_Daniel ne m'a prononcé qu'une seule phrase. Il m'a demandé où était ses parents.

Elle rassembla et rangea les divers dessins qu'elle leur avait présenté dans un étui.

_Je continuerais de suivre Daniel. Nous avons fait quelques progrès sur le mois qui est passé et j'espère aller plus loin avec lui. Je préconise un suivi individuel dans les premiers temps de son entrée. Il a besoin de se sentir à l'écoute, et surtout il a besoin d'un cadre calme et apaisant. Il faut qu'il se sente en sécurité. C'est de là que les progrès partiront. Je souhaiterais des transmissions jour par jour dans un premier temps, ajouta t-elle à l'attention de Duo et Amy et Catherine, ses deux collègues éducatrices.

Ces derniers hochèrent la tête, puis le silence se fit.

_Autre chose Mme Adams ?

_Oui. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, Daniel a des troubles du comportement, qui ont été provoqués par son environnement. Ses institutrices m'ont évoqués de la masturbation, du voyeurisme, de l'auto-mutilation, de la violence envers les autres. Il ne faut pas prendre cela à la légère, mais il faut aussi le laisser évoluer à son rythme et l'observer dans un premier temps.

_Très bien. Mlle Po ?

De nouveau, Duo changea de position et se tourna vers cette dernière. Vêtue d'une longue blouse blanche, elle portait des cheveux châtains attachés en deux couettes tombant sur ses épaules. Ce qui aurait pu la rendre enfantine était remplacé par un air sérieux, que ses traits fins adoucissaient.

Sally, de son prénom, était le médecin-cadre de l'établissement. Elle avait sous ses ordres deux infirmières, donc elle pouvait se permettre de rester dans son bureau et de déléguer mais elle préférait le contact avec les enfants.

_Oui. Le médecin traitant de Daniel ne m'a pas donné beaucoup d'indications sur son patient. C'est un famille qu'il ne venait quasiment jamais consulter. Par contre, l'infirmière scolaire m'a fait part de son inquiétude face à ce qu'elle aurait détecté comme une dépression chez le jeune homme. Néanmoins, je veux repartir sur de bases saines, donc je souhaite que nous attendions juste de constater par nous même son état. Nous pouvons nous donner déjà une semaine pour ça.

_Très bien. Vous avez des questions ?

Duo redressa la tête.

_Oui. Quand nous rejoindrait-il ?

_Après demain sans doute. Ça se passe très mal au sein la famille d'accueil dans laquelle il est. Il nous faudrait être assez rapide sans pour autant précipiter les choses.

_Ok.

_Aucune autre question ?...

Sans aucune réponse des personnes présentes, il conclut la réunion.

_Duo, Catherine et Amy, je vous charge de préparer les lieux pour l'accueillir. Il y a encore une chambre de disponible comme vous le savez. Vous préviendrez, demain, les enfants que nous accueillerons un nouveau pensionnaire.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

_Très bien, la réunion est terminée.

Tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

_Duo !

Ce dernier se tourna vers Howard, qui le regardait d'un air sévère.

_Oui ?

_Essaie d'être à l'heure la prochaine fois !

_Oui, patron !

Howard leva les yeux au ciel.

_Un peu de respect s'il te plaît !

Duo pouffa pour lui-même.

Jamais il n'oserait être irrespectueux envers son directeur. Mais il était très attaché à lui et, malgré lui, ne le voyait pas comme tel.

Lorsqu'il l'avait connu, Duo était encore petit, et lui était son éducateur. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec lui, un peu comme avec Nilin. Alors, même s'il était son supérieur, ils restaient tous les deux très complices.

L'américain rejoignit ses collègues pour faire le point.

La réunion avait tardé et maintenant, ils devaient tout organisé pour le repas du midi.

L'établissement accueillait 16 jeunes. Les enfants les plus jeunes restaient à l'orphelinat pour faire cours. Les éducateurs leur dispensaient quelques cours basiques, de l'aide pour les devoirs, et surtout des animations de temps à autre. Et une institutrice venait trois jours dans le semaine pour les matières fondamentales.

Les plus grands sortaient de l'établissement pour aller étudier à l'extérieur, souvent ils étaient pris en alternance au sein d'une entreprise.

Les tables du repas furent vite mise en place avec l'aide des plus jeunes.

Et une fois les plus grands rentrés, tous se placèrent à table.

Duo choisit de prendre la parole. Il se leva.

_Hey, les jeunes !

Face à Duo, la majorité des jeunes se turent face à la prestance de ce dernier. Malgré tout, quelques récalcitrants se firent connaître, mais c'était sans compter sur l'autorité de l'américain.

_Ethan, tu te taies sinon je te colle au balayage après le repas.

Tout connaissait bien Duo, et malgré sa gentillesse, ils savaient tous qu'il ne fallait pas trop de le titiller.

_Bon très bien. Alors nous allons accueillir un nouveau.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre. Tous voulaient savoir

_Il arrivera après-demain.

_Il a quel âge ?

_8 ans...

_Il s'appelle comment ?

_Daniel...

_Il... ?

_Stop!... Vous lui poserez les questions à lui en temps voulu. Vous apprendrez à le connaître.

Sur ce, le repas put débuter.

Et le reste de la journée se passa sans accroc.

* * *

*** A suivre ***

* * *

_Bon ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais la suite arrive très prochainement ! ^^_

* * *

1 Petit cours d'histoire -) : les premières cabines téléphoniques ont été créées en 1989, donc ça rentre dans l'histoire !

2 Ce style a été très populaire sous le régne d'Edouart VII (ressemble au style victorien mais moins chargé)

3 Encore un petit cours d'histoire : le blason de la ville de Londres date du 14ème siècle. C'est bien, j'en apprend des choses en écrivant des fics ! :)

4 Le personnage de Nilin ne m'appartient pas (tiré d'un jeu vidéo : Remember me, que j'ai beaucoup aimé), bien que la description ne soit pas celle du perso à l'identique.


	3. Chapter 3

**He's gone**

* * *

Auteur : Tenshia31

Genre : Shonen Ai, UA, OOC, Songfic

Couples : A venir

Disclamers : les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas plus que les groupes et les paroles des chansons citées.

Rappel : chanson de Patrick Bruel « She's gone »

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

* * *

_**26 septembre 1994, 22h**_

_« Nos regards se croisent,  
Son bus qui démarre_

_Je cours comme un dingue,  
Mon cœur qui explose,_

_**Il**__ n'est pas __**tout **__**seul**__,_

___**Il**__ dit quelque chose,  
__**Il**__ me regarde longtemps,  
Le bus s'éloigne loin devant,  
Jusqu'à quand ? »  
_

_Mais tu peux pas rester cette nuit ?

_Nilin... Non... Je dois rentrer.

_Mais Duo...

La petite sortit le grand jeu, et le fixa avec de grands yeux larmoyants.

_Nilin...

_Mais...

Duo prit un air faussement sévère.

_Non. Y'a pas de mais qui tienne... Il est tard, et tu devrais dormir à l'heure qu'il est.

_Mais...

Elle s'arrêta net en constatant que Duo avait pris ce regard qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout.

Elle croisa les bras et fit la moue.

_C'est pô juste.

_Nilin... Je reviens demain.

_Mais demain, c'est loin...

Compatissant, Duo lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit sans hésiter.

_Allez, viens. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre.

Ils montèrent les marches côte à côte.

La fillette avait rejoint Duo à l'entrée de l'orphelinat juste avant qu'il ne sorte de l'établissement, à croire qu'elle le surveillait depuis un moment.

Arrivés à l'étage, Nilin fut la première à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

Elle se dirigea vers son petit lit sans pour autant lâcher la main de Duo, ce qui amusa ce dernier.

L'américain se dégagea lentement et recouvrit la fillette des couvertures présentes sur le lit.

Puis, il se pencha vers elle et lui embrassa le front.

_Good night, Nilin.

_Tu reviens demain, hein ?

Toujours cette même question...

_Nilin... qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ?

Depuis qu'elle habitait l'orphelinat, la petite avait développé la peur qu'on l'abandonne. Vu son passé, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela. Et cette peur était forcément accentué quand il s'agissait de Duo, étant donné leur relation particulière.

Face à la question de l'américain, la petite sembla hésiter...

_... Qu'il pourrait y avoir une tempête, un ouragan, que tu reviendrais quand même...

_Oui. And I never...

_... Lie, le coupa t-elle.

_Alors, petite coquine maintenant tu dors, lui dit-il en commençant une série de chatouilles.

_... O...u...i... arr...ê..te Duoo, supplia t-elle, riant aux éclats.

L'américain se stoppa et lui fit un grand sourire.

_Allez bonne nuit.

_Bonne nuit, Duo.

Puis, il sortit de la chambre, et prit garde à laisser la porte entrouverte, connaissant bien la petite.

Depuis son arrivée, même âgée d'à peine quelques mois, elle ne supportait pas d'être seule dans le noir. Cette peur s'était légèrement atténuée au fil du temps, mais était encore bien présente. Alors depuis, les éducateurs la connaissaient et avaient pris l'habitude de lui laisser la porte, menant au couloir, entrouverte.

Encore à l'étage, l'américain vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il souhaita une bonne nuit aux derniers ados encore debout.

Et, après avoir donné ses dernières recommandations au veilleur, il put enfin sortir de l'établissement.

De même que la matin, toujours sans voiture, il fit le chemin inverse et se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus.

Il consulta de nouveau les horaires.

Son bus arrivait dans 20 minutes.

Il avait le temps.

Il se posa sur un banc placé un peu plus loin, sur la droite de l'arrêt.

Il ferma les yeux et profita un bref instant du calme de la rue. En effet, à cette heure là, il n'y avait plus personne, et les rues étaient quasiment désertes.

Il avait été accaparé toute la journée et il pouvait enfin souffler.

Il adorait son métier et les petits mais ça lui faisait du bien de lâcher prise après une grosse journée de travail.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention au bus qui venait de s'arrêter devant lui. Ce n'est qu'en entendant les passagers en descendre qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

Deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers lui.

Duo les reconnut de suite et il se leva pour aller à leur rencontre.

_Et vous deux ! Vous avez vu l'heure !

Les deux garçons levèrent la tête vers lui et soupirèrent.

L'un d'eux commença à ouvrir la bouche mais Duo l'interrompit.

_Pas d'excuse à 2 livres. Pas à moi, c'est bon, vous avez déjà donné.

_Mais...

_Non, vous savez que vous devez être rentré à 22 heure tapante. Et c'est pas la première fois.

_Laisse nous t'expliquer, au moins...

_Vous m'expliquerez demain... En attendant, vous rentrez à l'orphelinat de suite.

_Pfff... Ouais...

_Et avec entrain !

Les deux garçons accélérèrent le pas et filèrent vers l'établissement situé à deux pas de là.

Duo poussa un profond soupir.

Ces deux-là allaient le rendre dingue.

Ethan et Steeve étaient deux jeunes ados de 17 ans tous les deux.

Ils étaient arrivés la même année à l'orphelinat. Du même âge, ils s'étaient de suite lié d'amitié, et déjà petits, ils faisaient les 400 coups.

Ethan était grand et élancé. Les cheveux blonds, lui arrivant à mi épaule, et ses yeux clairs faisaient de lui un petit ange en apparence.

Son enfance ?

Un père absent et qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Une mère victime d'abus sexuel, et qui un jour a tué un de ses violeurs, ce qui lui a coûté une peine d'emprisonnement de 30 ans pour « homicide volontaire ayant entraîné la mort », comme Ethan le rappelait souvent. Son innocence n'avait pas réussi à être prouvé.

Steeve, quant à lui, était d'un naturel plus timide. Les cheveux courts et bruns, il avait un physique plus commun, mais il savait, lui aussi, qu'il plaisait beaucoup.

Il suivait Ethan comme son ombre dans les meilleurs comme dans les pires coups. Il n'était pas en reste.

Son passé n'était pas des plus joyeux, comme celui de tous les enfants vivant à l'orphelinat. Une mère le protégeant des coups d'un père alcoolique.

Une mère battue à sa place.

Et un jour, la bouteille de trop a été bu et le coup de trop a été frappé. Sa mère est morte devant ses yeux de petit garçon de 9 ans.

C'était lui, s'étant échappé, qui avait réussi à avertir la police.

Son père avait été emprisonné pour une peine à perpétuité. Fort heureusement, il ne le reverrait plus jamais.

Duo le sait très bien, ses ados ne sont pas méchants. Ils ont seulement eu un passé des plus difficiles et se cherchent encore.

Depuis leur arrivée, ils ont fait d'énormes progrès, mais, selon lui, s'ils essayaient un peu plus de se donner les moyens, ils pourraient aller loin, très loin. Seulement, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Et de toute manière si ça l'avait été, Duo n'aurait pas besoin d'être là pour les y aider. Alors petit à petit, il mettait tout ce qu'il pouvait en œuvre pour les sortir de la galère.

Enfin, pour le moment, il s'occuperait de leurs cas demain.

Revenant à la réalité, il les regarda rentrer dans le bâtiment.

Puis il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa montre.

Il avait encore 10 minutes à attendre.

Soudain, il entendit le bus, encore stationné devant lui, démarrer. Il reporta son attention sur lui.

Et... il croisa des yeux...

_Cobalts..._

Il le connaissait.

Et là, il tomba de haut... de très haut...

Il revint 18 ans en arrière...

Dans cette salle de concert.

Il revint là où leurs regards s'étaient croisés pour la première... et la seule fois...

L'homme, face à lui, assis dans le bus, le regardait aussi.

Il semblait aussi étonné que lui.

_Un regard,_

_Un frôlement,_

_Une main dans l'autre,_

_Un baiser..._

Duo pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Il se souvenait lui aussi de ce moment.

Il revient à la réalité quand il constata que le bus commençait à avancer.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pieds ne lui obéissant plus, il avança avec lui.

Il suivait le bus qui roulait de plus en plus vite.

Il accéléra le pas, sans quitter l'homme du regard.

Il se mit à courir suivant toujours les mouvements du bus.

Il ne pouvait pas quitter cet homme qui étrangement l'attirer, sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

« Un coup de foudre » avait -il dit à Quatre il y a 18 ans...

Il ne savait pas... il ne savait plus...

Tout ce qui comptait là, maintenant, de suite, c'était de garder son regard ancré dans le sien.

Vingt mètres plus loin, le bus s'arrêta à un feu rouge et il put stopper sa course.

Avec espoir, il pensa voir _le bel inconnu_ se lever, tout simplement, de son siège... Puis descendre du bus... Et venir vers lui... Et enfin l'embrasser et lui faire profiter de ce baiser qui lui avait tant manqué.

Alors, tout simplement, Duo se mit à lui sourire.

L'homme lui répondit en souriant à son tour.

Toujours _ce_ sourire énigmatique...

Tellement craquant !

Et soudain, le monde de Duo s'effondra sous ses pieds.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule du bel inconnu. Ce dernier se retourna, permettant ainsi à Duo de voir la personne en question.

Une jeune femme était assise à ses côtés.

Longs cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, silhouette de princesse, elle avait tout pour plaire, et Duo devait le reconnaître, même s'il n'était pas particulièrement attiré par la gente féminine.

Son sourire s'effaça instantanément.

Après lui avoir parlé _ou _répondu, l'homme reporta son attention sur l'américain.

L'interrogeant du regard, il posa sa main à plat sur la vitre. L'américain vit ses lèvres bouger sans en analyser leur signification.

Il ne fit pas un mouvement pour s'approcher de lui, bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie...

De même, lorsque le bus redémarra, une fois le feu passait au vert, il le laissa partir, sans se remettre à courir après lui.

Ils se regardèrent s'éloigner l'un de l'autre... L'un gardant sa main posée sur la vitre, l'autre serra très fort le dossier qu'il avait à la main.

Le bus tourna à l'intersection suivante.

Une douleur frappa le cœur de Duo, qui resta là, sans bouger.

Encore une fois, ils s'étaient croisés, entraperçus, et ils s'étaient quittés... sans réellement se toucher...

Encore une fois...

Lentement, Duo revint à son arrêt de bus.

Une petite mamie y attendait encore.

_Vous l'avez raté ?

Duo la fixa un instant.

_Euh... oui..., lui répondit-il comprenant qu'elle lui parlait du bus.

La vieille dame lui fit un sourire compatissant, auquel il répondit.

Au début, il avait pensé qu'elle avait vu la scène qui s'était joué entre les deux jeunes hommes...

Il soupira une énième fois.

_Ne vous inquiète pas, vous prendrez le prochain.

_... Oui... merci...

Mais c'était pas le prochain qu'il voulait... Il voulait que ce soit Lui, et rien que lui...

_"**He**'s gone, **he**'s gone._

_I feel the love in London.  
Et pourtant, sur ses lèvres, j'ai bien lu _

_Come on, come on."_

Dix minutes plus tard, son bus arriva. Il grimpa et s'installa confortablement prés d'une porte.

Et une demi heure plus tard, il était enfin devant chez lui.

Il sortit ses clefs de sa poche, il pénétra dans l'immeuble et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Duo habitait là depuis un peu plus de 10 ans.

Il avait quitté sa famille d'accueil de Brighton pour la ville de Londres après avoir été embauché à l'orphelinat, ce qu'il lui assurait un bon revenu mensuel, et ce qui lui permettait de vivre décemment.

Arrivé au 11ème et dernier étage, il mit la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte de son appartement et alluma la lumière.

Démarrant de peu, il avait économisé pour se payer la moindre petite chose. Et aujourd'hui, chacun pouvait constaté que ce logement avait été décoré avec beaucoup de goût et de soin. Bien que pas très spacieux, l'américain disposait du stricte minimum, à savoir, une cuisine, un salon-salle à manger, une chambre, des toilettes et une salle de bain. C'était bien assez pour lui. Et vivre à cet étage avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Il fallait les monter et le loyer était un peu plus cher mais en contrepartie, il avait un accès au toit, ainsi que d'une magnifique vue sur la ville. Il pouvait bénéficier d'une terrasse privée. Donc ça en valait la peine.

_Enfin chez soi.

Il posa ses dossiers sur la petite table basse placée dans l'entrée, puis il s'enleva la veste qu'il portait pour la suspendre au porte-manteau du couloir.

_Sam, je suis rentrée !

_Aucune réponse._

_Sam ?

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre.

Il se dirigea vers le salon et trouva l'objet de ses recherches allongé sur le canapé.

_Quelle feignasse.

Duo se pencha et l'embrassa.

_Miaouuuu.

La chatte, oui parce que c'était une chatte, s'étira de tout son long et bailla de contentement.

A son tour, Duo s'affala dans le canapé.

De là, il put constater le voyant rouge de son répondeur clignoter, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait un message.

Rassemblant toutes ses dernières forces, il alla le consulter.

_Vous avez un nouveau message. Reçu aujourd'hui à 12h09. _Bip._ Mon Dodo, c'est Quatre.

L'américain émit un petit sourire à l'entente de la voix de son meilleur ami.

_Bon je voulais te faire un petit coucou et savoir comment tu allais. Mais tu dois bosser. Je te rappellerais, j'ai des choses à te raconter. Bisous. A bientôt Dodo. _Bip_.

_Il a des choses à me raconter... Hum... Hum...

Il consulta sa montre.

_Je suis K.O. Tu me pardonneras Quat'chou, mais je t'appellerais demain, annonça t-il pour lui-même.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, et se servit un grand verre d'eau. Ayant déjà dîné à l'orphelinat avec les enfants, il n'avait pas besoin de se préparer quoique ce soit d'autre.

Sam, qui avait daigné se lever, vint roucouler entre ses jambes manquant de le faire tomber.

_Ouh... toi... tu as faim...

Sur un miaulement, il lui donna une gamelle de croquette. Et après une caresse, il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

A l'intérieur de celle-ci, il commença à se déshabiller. Levant les bras, il s'enleva la chemise, puis le pantalon, jusqu'à se retrouver en simple boxer. Sur ce, il glissa sous les draps de son immense lit.

Une grimace se plaça naturellement sur son visage.

Les draps étaient bien trop froids à son goût.

Il repensa aux derniers mouvements.

Il avait tant espéré ce moment où il le reverrait...

Il avait traîné pendant des jours, inconsciemment souvent, autour de la salle de concert de Brighton.

Tous ses sentiments tournaient dans sa tête encore après tant de temps.

C'était si... intense.

Il se souvint qu'il lui en avait tant voulu de l'avoir laissé espérer...

Il l'avait détesté...

Ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps.

Puis, il s'était résigné... Il ne le reverrait plus.

Mais ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il le gardait dans un coin de sa tête, il pensait à lui souvent...

Mais il a continué de vivre... malgré ça.

Et son amour s'était tendrement endormi... assoupi... comme un amour insatisfait.

Cependant cet amour non comblé attendait de se réveiller à la première stimulation... à sa première vision.

Et d'ailleurs, avait-il rêvé quand il avait vu ses lèvres bouger en un son qu'il s'était répété tant de fois...

_Come on ? _

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses paupières se fermèrent tout doucement sur ces dernières questions continuant à tourbillonner dans son esprit.

_Allait-il le revoir ?_

_Allait-il recevoir de nouveau ce doux baiser ?_

_Ou allait-il continuer d'espérer ?_

* * *

*** A suivre ***


	4. Chapter 4

**He's gone**

Auteur : Tenshia31

Genre : Shonen Ai, UA, OOC, Songfic

Couples : A venir

Disclamers : les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas plus que les groupes et les paroles des chansons citées.

Rappel : Chanson de Patrick Bruel « She's gone »

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Sortilege** pour ta review ! Merci pour ton soutien. Parfois c'est qu'on se demande pourquoi quand on a pas de review. On se demande si ça plaît ou pas ? Si on continue ou pas ? Mais bon, moi je sais que ça m'a fait plaisir d'écrire cette fic. (et puis même si c'est le cas, les gens ne prennent pas forcément le temps de laisser un petit mot :S. j'avoue que c'est ce que je faisais au tout début). Maintenant, je suis contente de savoir que ça t'a plu.

Quant à tes questions, est-ce que le hasard fera bien les choses ? Humm... Surprise...;-)

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**27 septembre 1994, 10h**_

_"**He**'s gone, **he**'s gone. _

_Il y si longtemps ça m'tonne,  
Quand soudain, derrière moi une voix, je frissonne.  
Come on.  
Come on. "  
_

Lentement, Duo cligna des yeux.

Il essaya de dissiper les brouillard qui s'était formé autour de lui, et peu à peu ses orbes violettes s'habituèrent aux rayons de soleil filtrant au travers des rideaux.

Encore endormi, il essaya de s'étirer.

Mais il fut stoppé dans son élan, sentant du mouvement derrière lui.

Il entendit des pas.

Puis doucement, il sentit les draps se soulever.

Sans avoir eu le temps de se retourner, un corps vint se coller lourdement à lui...

Un corps chaud... terriblement brûlant.

Lentement, des baisers commencèrent à papillonner au creux de son cou.

Il oublia tout ce qui l'entourait.

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Timides dans un premier temps, les baisers furent plus insistants... plus pressants.

Et tout s'enchaîna rapidement.

Une main vint caresser délicatement son torse musclé.

Elle s'arrêta au niveau de sa poitrine, histoire de le titiller un peu.

Puis doucement, elle continua son ascension le long de son corps.

Rapidement, elle arriva jusqu'au point de non retour.

La main vint se faufiler sous l'élastique du boxer encore présent, et désormais bien trop serré.

La respiration de Duo commençait à s'accélérer, bien trop rapidement à son goût.

Il perdait peu à peu le contrôle de ses membres.

Mais c'était trop bon...

Il ne pouvait pas résister.

La main commença à effleurer son érection grandissante.

Juste un effleurement...

_Come on...

Quelques mots doux susurrer à l'oreille...

_Toujours les mêmes mots... _

Un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps.

Soudain, l'inconnu, dans un mouvement totalement maîtrisé, retourna Duo sur le dos et se plaça sur lui.

Les yeux légèrement entrouverts et voilés par le plaisir, Duo entraperçut son inconnu.

_Encore ces yeux cobalts..._

_Ces cheveux hirsutes..._

_Ces fines lèvres..._

Mais comment... ?

Ne laissant pas le temps à Duo de réfléchir plus, l'inconnu se pressa un peu plus contre lui, stimulant de nouveau son membre.

Avec tendresse, il le fit se redresser en le tenant par la taille.

Dans cette position, Duo ne put qu'admirer son bel Apollon.

Un corps de rêve nu et entièrement à sa disposition...

Un corps qui transpirait de désir...

Duo lui sourit, tel un ange, ses cheveux tombant en cascade autour de lui.

Le bel inconnu répondit à son sourire.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il enfuit son visage dans le cou de ce dernier.

Et les baisers repartirent, dans des gestes parfaitement contrôlés, titillant les points les plus sensibles de l'américain.

Des gémissements de plus en plus forts se firent entendre.

Les mains se firent plus pressantes, et Duo se fit lui aussi à participer à l'échange.

Corps contre corps, ils s'excitaient mutuellement.

Ils prirent tous deux le membre de l'autre à plein main et commencèrent de longs va-et-viens.

De plus en plus excités, ils...

_Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... _

Duo se réveilla en sursaut haletant et couvert de sueur.

Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration à plusieurs reprises.

Levant la tête, il jeta un coup d'œil à son intimité fièrement dressé.

Puis lourdement, il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller.

_Oh... Good...

Un rêve...

Ce n'était qu'un rêve...

Lentement, il glissa un de ses mains sous son boxer et saisit son membre entre ses doigts. Il le serra et laissa échapper un long râle de satisfaction. Il commença, alors, quelques vas-et-viens, puis il accéléra, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'au point de non retour.

Et là, il se vida entièrement, dans un cri de pur plaisir.

Penchant la tête en arrière, il sentit le liquide tiède s'étaler sur son bas ventre.

Une fois fini, il relâcha tout.

Regardant le plafond, il soupira longuement.

Il lui avait suffi de le revoir une seule fois pour qu'il accapare toutes ses pensées.

_Mais qui était-il, bon sang ?_

Sur ce, il se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Il attrapa un mouchoir sur sa table de chevet et s'essuya.

Puis il se leva et fila rapidement à la douche...

Une bonne douche froide !

Une fois lavé et habillé, Duo fila dans la cuisine se préparer un café bien corsé.

Il en avait besoin.

Aujourd'hui, il ne commençait qu'en début d'après-midi, alors il lui restait encore un peu de temps.

Il en profita même pour appeler Quatre, se rappelant qu'il lui avait laissé un message vocal la veille.

Ainsi, il prit son téléphone fixe en main et composa le numéro de son meilleur ami.

A l'âge de 13 ans, Duo avait été accueilli dans la famille de Quatre, dans la ville de Brighton. Il y était resté jusqu'à l'âge de 21 ans. Il avait ensuite été embauché à l'orphelinat et avait déménagé pour Londres.

Quatre, lui, était resté à Brighton.

Les deux villes étant situées à une cinquantaine de miles, soit prés de 3h de trajet aller-retour, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir tous les jours.

Donc ils s'appelaient assez régulièrement.

_Tut... Tut... Tut..._

Une voix fatiguée lui répondit.

_Oui ?

_Mme Winner, c'est Duo à l'appareil.

_Oh Duo, mon petit ! Comment vas-tu ?

_Je vais très bien, merci.

_Le boulot ça marche bien ?

_Oui, on accueille un petit nouveau demain.

_Ah du boulot supplémentaire pour toit tout ça. Quand prendras-tu un peu de temps pour toi ? Tu en profiterais pour venir nous voir.

_J'aime mon travail vous savez, mais c'est promis dés que j'aurais un moment, je viendrais

_Tu seras toujours le bienvenue tu le sais.

_Oui, je le sais, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-il un sourire sur les lèvres.

La mère de Quatre était toujours aussi adorable et attentionnée.

_Ça fera plaisir à Quatre. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, le voilà. Si je t'accapare plus, je vais me faire taper sur les doigts. Je lui passe le téléphone. Au revoir, Duo.

_Oui, à bientôt.

Duo attendit un moment, puis c'est Quatre qui lui parla.

_Duo ?

_Oui Angel, it's me !

_Ah, tu vas bien ?

_Ouep et toi ?

_Ca va.

_Vraiment ?

Sous la réponse de Quatre, l'américain avait bien senti que ce n'était pas l'entière vérité. Il le connaissait son « Quat' ».

Ce dernier sembla hésiter un instant.

_Tu sais que pour maman c'est difficile depuis le départ de papa, déclara t-il à vois basse.

Il voulait sans doute pas que sa mère entende ses propos.

_Alors j'essaie de la soutenir du mieux que je peux. Mais ça fait bientôt faire deux ans, et j'espère que tout se passera bien...

Le père de Quatre était mort il y a deux ans de cela dans un crash d'avion, lors d'un de ses voyages d'affaire. Sa mère supportant mal cette perte, Quatre avait décidé de revenir vivre chez elle.

Mais l'anniversaire de la mort de M Winner approchant, Duo se doutait que sa simple présence ne suffirait pas.

L'année dernière, à la même période, elle avait tenté de faire une tentative de suicide, en avalant une boite entière de comprimés. Quatre l'avait retrouvé à temps. Suite à cela, elle avait été interné en hôpital psychiatrique pendant deux mois. Puis jugeant un bon état psychologique, les médecins lui avaient permis de rentrer passé ce délai.

_Aux vues de son état, le médecin nous a parlé d'arrêter les antidépresseurs.

_C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

_En soi, oui. Il a déjà commencé à baisser le traitement. Mais une mauvaise période arrive, et...

_Quat', écoute moi! Sincèrement comment va t-elle en ce moment ?

_Plutôt bien. Elle retrouve peu à peu le sourire, ça lui arrive même de plaisanter parfois. Mais c'est juste que j'ai pas envie d'espérer et de retomber dans le même gouffre que l'année dernière.

_Quatre, arrête de t'inquiéter. Fais lui confiance.

_... Je lui fais confiance.

_Tu veux que j'essaie de m'arranger pour venir ?

_Non ça ira t'inquiète pas mon Dodo. Merci.

_Allez raconte-moi plutôt les choses croustillantes que tu avais à me dire.

_Euh... oui... J'ai revu Trowa.

_Ah ?!

_Euh... oui...

_Et quand ça ?

_Avant hier...

Duo savait très bien qui était Trowa.

C'était l'ex petit ami de l'arabe...

Il l'avait connu quelques mois avant la mort de son père. Ils avaient vécu, tous les deux, un idylle le temps d'un été.

Et puis tout avait basculé.

Son père avait appris cette relation.

Ce dernier était un des plus gros partie de Grande-Bretagne. Partant d'une petite entreprise de BTP, il avait su faire fructifié ses affaires, et, avant sa mort, il disposait d'une grande partie des entreprises de bâtiments du pays.

Il n'était pas homophobe à proprement parlé mais il voulait une descendance pour assurer la direction de son capital, alors il était contre la relation de son fils et de cet homme.

Alors Quatre et lui s'étaient disputés.

L'arabe se souvenait encore aujourd'hui de la dernière phrase qu'il lui avait prononcé.

_Jamais, je n'accepterais de telles fréquentations, surtout venant de mon propre fils ! Jamais, tu m'entends.

Et brutalement, son père avait claqué la porte, en continuant de vociférer des propos coléreux.

Et il était parti pour un de ses énièmes voyages d'affaires...

Il était monté dans l'avion, qui avait bien décollé, mais qui, une heure plus tard, s'était crashé...

Ne retenant que cette dispute, Quatre s'en était toujours voulu.

Pensant que tout était de sa faute, il avait annoncé à Trowa, sans préambule, qu'il voulait tout arrêté. Il ne lui avait rien expliquer de plus.

Quatre avait préféré tout arrêter avant que les sentiments ne prennent le dessus, mais cela c'était déjà produit. Mais ça il ne le sut qu'après.

Il avait énormément souffert de cette séparation.

_Et ?...

Duo voulait connaître la suite.

_Et... on a un peu parlé...

_Et ?

_Et c'est tout. Duo, ne commence pas, tu sais, je ne suis pas prêt pour une nouvelle relation... avec lui.

_Quat', tu sais très bien que tu n'y es pour rien dans cet accident. Tu l'aimes encore aujourd'hui, comme tu l'as toujours aimé. Et malheureusement, cet accident se serait produit dans tous les cas...

_... Je sais...

La voix de Duo se radoucit.

_Quat', même si ton père était dur sur beaucoup de choses, il n'aurait jamais souhaité de voir malheureux. Tu as le droit au bonheur, comme tout le monde.

Un ange passa.

_Tu vas le revoir ?

_Je ne sais pas... Il m'a laissé son numéro.

_Et tu ne l'as pas encore rappelé ?!

_... Non...

_Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Quatre, ça ne te coûte rien d'essayer... Si ça ne marche pas, au moins, tu ne le regretteras pas...

_Hum...

_Et aussi, il a le droit de connaître la vérité.

_Hum...

_Je te laisse réfléchir sur ça. Tu connais mon avis, et sache que je te lâcherais pas à ce sujet.

_Je sais. Merci mon Dodo. Bon et toi, comment vas-tu ?

_Ba écoute, un peu crevé par les petits, mais bon, je tiens le coup.

_Tu peux pas te prendre quelques jours ?

_Ta mère m'a déjà demandé, dit-il avec un sourire. Mais tu sais, comme je lui ai dit, demain on accueille un petit nouveau, donc c'est pas le moment pour qu'il manque quelqu'un.

_Ah oui, je comprends. Et sinon ?

Duo connaissait Quatre et savait ce à quoi il voulait en venir.

_Et bien... moi aussi j'aurais quelques petits trucs à te raconter, ajouta t-il après une brève hésitation, qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

_Ah ?

_Tu te souviens du concert des Stones ?

_Oh que oui...

_Et bien... Je l'ai revu...

_Qu... C'est vrai ?...

_.. Oui...

_Ça va ?

_... Oui...

Se comprenant à demi mot, Quatre savait que son ami voulait évoquer l'inconnu du concert.

_Tu me parles bien du con, qui t'a embrassé et qui est parti sans un mot ?, lui demanda t-il d'un ton sec.

_Quatre...

Les deux amis n'avaient pas le même avis sur l'homme...

Malgré lui, Duo éprouvait des sentiments d'attirance et de désir face à lui.

Quant à Quatre, il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un simple enfoiré, qui avait fait souffrir son meilleur ami, bien qu'au fond de lui, il avait senti les sentiments de Duo à la suite de ces événements.

_Et... ?

_Et rien. Quand je l'ai aperçu, il était dans le bus et il était... accompagné.

_Ah... Je suis désolé mon Dodo.

_T'inquiète pas, ça va Quat'.

_Silence._

_Pfff, dis donc, nous et les histoires d'amour...

_Comme tu dis...

_Silence._

_Bon allez c'est pas tout mais je dois filer, sinon je ne serais jamais à l'heure.

_Ok. Tu m'appelles si ça va pas hein ?

_Oui promis. De même pour toi. Allez à bientôt mon Quat'Chou.

_Bonne journée Duo.

Sur ce, ils raccrochèrent.

Duo regarda l'horloge accrochait au salon. Il était déjà quasiment 12h. Il allait devoir se dépêcher. Il allait devoir partir en avance car il n'avait toujours de voiture pour aller bosser.

Rapidement, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit son frigo. Il repéra un plat de poulet datant de l'avant veille. Ça irait très bien.

Il se le fit réchauffer et s'installa à table.

Il mangea jusqu'à plus faim.

Vers 13h, il fut enfin prêt et put partir.

Sans oublier de prendre ses dossiers et sa veste, il sortit de son appartement.

La journée se déroula sans accroc.

Cependant en début de soirée, il croisa les deux ados de la veille, qui rentraient de chez leurs employeurs.

_Steeve et Ethan, vous tombez bien. J'ai à vous parler. Venez.

Se dirigeant vers lui, ils soupirèrent de concert.

Duo les amena dans une pièce adjacente, histoire de pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

Il referma la porte derrière eux.

_Bon pour hier, c'était quoi votre excuse cette fois.

Sur de lui, Ethan prit la parole.

_On est allé mangé dans le centre, et le bus d'avant, il est pas passé...

_Comme par hasard.

_Ba quoi, c'est vrai !

_Bizarrement c'est pas la première fois que « le bus il est pas passé », leur mima t-il.

_Putin, c'est bon quoi... On a le droit de sortir quand même...

_Quoi, putin ! Tu veux que je te les apprennes les choses, moi ! Ethan, j'te signale que vous sous notre responsabilité, lui déclara t-il sèchement, en les pointant tous les deux du doigt. Et s'ils vous étaient arrivé quelque chose ?

_Ba c'est pas le cas. Et puis on est assez grand pour se gérer !

_Et on est pas cons, ça va hein...

_Il suffit pas d'être con. Ça peut arriver à n'importe qui. Vous auriez pu au moins prévenir, là, ok, vous auriez montrer votre maturité. Alors maintenant plutôt que de faire du zèle, vous resterez là tous les soirs. Vous serez ici tous les soirs à partir de 18h.

_Mais...

_Pas de mais... Vous ne sortirez plus jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Les deux jeunes se turent. Ils savaient que quand Duo avaient décidé quelque chose, il ne revenait pas dessus.

Dépités, ils sortirent de la pièce.

Duo soupira un bon coup.

Puis, il vit Howard passé la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_Un problème ?

_Non, ça va... C'est réglé. J'ai surpris Ethan et Steeve, hier à 22h30 sortant du bus, pour revenir ici. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à me voir. Donc je leur ai dit qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à ce que je revienne là dessus, ils ne sortiraient plus le soir.

_Très bien.

Howard lui sourit.

_Bon je rentre. Bon courage pour ta soirée, ajouta t-il.

Puis il sortit de la pièce.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula très bien.

Personne n'entendit Ethan et Steeve qui se tinrent à carreau toute la soirée.

A 22h15, après avoir recouché Nilin, qui une fois de plus s'était levé pour le voir, il put quitter l'orphelinat.

* * *

*** A suivre ***


	5. Chapter 5

**He's gone**

* * *

Auteur : Tenshia31

Genre : Shonen Ai, UA, OOC, Songfic

Couples : 1+2+1, ?+1

Disclamers : les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas plus que les groupes et les paroles des chansons citées.

Rappel : Chanson de Patrick Bruel « She's gone »

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**27 septembre 1994, 22h20**_

_« On a marché longtemps,  
On s'est aimé et pourtant...  
"Il fallait se quitter ce matin d'automne.  
**He**'s gone. »_

Duo se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus.

Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui.

Bien sagement, il s'assit à côté de l'abri.

Il était ailleurs.

Il repensait aux événements de la veille qui lui avaient valu une nuit bien agitée.

De nombreuses questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête sans arrêt.

_Allait-il le revoir ce soir encore ?_

_Viendrait-il à sa rencontre ?_

_Ou ferait-il l'indifférent une fois de plus ?_

Pffff... tant de questions sans réponse...

Un bus s'arrêta devant lui... et Duo ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Il le balaya du long en large, scrutant les passagers qui s'y trouvaient.

Mais il ne vit personne... ou plutot, il ne vit pas la personne recherchée.

Il soupira.

_Mais à quoi tu t'attendais... A ce qu'il t'es sagement attendu dans le bus ? Qu'il descende et t'embrasse comme un fou ?..., songea t-il.

Et pourtant, Dieu, qu'il en avait envie...

_Pfffff... Faut que j'arrête, je vais devenir tarer à force de penser à tout ça... Je le connais même pas... Allez je rentre et j'arrête de penser à lui, se jura t-il, toujours dans ses pensées.

Et pourtant, il aimerait tant le revoir une fois encore.

Rien qu'une fois...

Duo fut brusquement tirer de ses pensées par son bus qui arrivait.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte arrière du bus.

Soudain, il entendit une voix derrière lui.

_Come on...

Un chuchotement, pourtant, quasi-inaudible.

Lentement, Duo se retourna.

Et là, il le vit.

Son cœur chuta.

Qu'il était beau !

Ils se regardèrent, se dévisagèrent longtemps.

Duo en fit même pas attention à son bus qui partait.

Désormais la rue était déserte.

Doucement, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

Inconsciemment, leurs mains se frôlèrent, se touchèrent de nouveau.

Duo ferma les yeux.

Seuls quelques millimètres les séparaient

Puis leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent.

Puis, doucement, des lèvres vinrent se sceller aux siennes.

Un doux baiser qui, encore une fois, le firent revenir 18 ans en arrière... dans cette salle de concert... sous une douce mélodie...

Son cœur s'accéléra.

Il en voulait plus.

Alors il répondit ardemment au baiser.

Posant une main sur la nuque du bel inconnu, il approfondit leur échange. Sa langue rompit les barrières de ses fines lèvres et s'immisça dans sa bouche.

Encore une fois, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux.

L'américain aimait le sentir si proche de lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes et à bout de souffle, ils durent se séparer malgré eux.

Tous deux lâchèrent un soupir de satisfaction.

Comme la première fois, un simple effleurement avait rendu la situation incontrôlable.

Tout à coup, un coup de klaxon retentit dans la rue déserte.

_Allez vous trouver une chambre !, cria le conducteur.

Cela fit revenir Duo à la réalité.

Il se mit à rougir.

Et prenant conscience de leurs positions, il fit quelques pas en arrière, sous le regard de l'inconnu.

_Non... Ça ne va pas recommencer..., déclara t-il un bras tendu en avant comme pour créer une barrière entre eux.

Ils se regardèrent encore et toujours... avec cette même lueur de désir.

En même temps, dans ce regard se mêlait un lueur pleine de questions chez les deux jeunes gens. Tous deux se posaient les mêmes questions.

_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas recommencer ?

_Sa voix..._

_Rauque... Suave..._

Il l'entendait réellement pour la première fois.

_Ça !, déclara Duo comme si ce qu'il disait devait être logique pour lui aussi. On se connaît même pas...

L'inconnu esquissa un sourire.

_Tu veux savoir qui je suis ?

_... Oui.

L'inconnu sembla réfléchir un instant.

_Je suis... perdu sans doute... tout comme toi, sans doute...

_Hum...

Voyant la réaction de l'américain, il se ravisa.

_Excuse-moi, je m'appelle Heero... Heero Yuy.

Il s'avança pour lui serrer la main.

Duo alterna son regard entre sa main et son visage.

Mais sur qui était-il tombé ?

Ce gars était... bizarre.

Hésitant, il choisit de lui tendre à son tour la main.

_Duo...

_Duo ?

_Juste _Duo_...

Il préférait rester prudent.

Après tout, même s'il était irrésistiblement attiré par ce Heero, ça ne lui empêchait pas d'être lucide, et de trouver la situation plus que bizarre.

Leurs mains restèrent, malgré eux, coller l'une à l'autre bien plus longtemps que nécessaire.

C'était plus fort qu'eux...

Le besoin de ce contact était omniprésent.

_Très bien, « Juste Duo », ça te dérange si on parle un peu en marchant ?

Décidément, ce type était vraiment bizarre.

_... Ok...

C'est ainsi, qu'ils commencèrent à marcher, côte à côte, dans la ville sans but précis.

Au début, le silence se fit. Puis, Heero rompit ce mutisme.

_Je suis désolé...

Cela surpris Duo, qui ne comprenait pas la raison de cette intervention.

_De ?

_De ce qui c'est passé au concert...

_Ah, juste de m'avoir embrassé et d'être parti... Oh mais c'est pas grave voyons... On me le fait tous les jours, lâcha t-il sur un ton plus colérique qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_Je suis désolé.

_Tu l'as déjà dit.

_Écoute, hésita t-il. J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe chez moi. Je suis attiré par toi sans te connaître pour autant. Je ne comprend pas du tout.

Il stoppa ses pas. Duo continua d'avancer puis s'arrêta à son tour.

Il se rendit compte que leur marche les avait conduit tout droit sur les berges de la Tamise.

Ne se retournant pas vers ce « Heero », il alla prendre place sur un banc.

Puis il le vit hésiter un moment puis il vint prendre place à ses côtés.

_Je ne te connaissais pas et je ne te connais toujours pas. Je suis désolé de t'avouer ça... mais tu m'attires. C'est plus fort que moi. Depuis toutes ces années, je ne cessais de penser à toi, mais j'ai tenté de refaire ma vie. Ça n'a fonctionner qu'à moitié, tu hantais toujours mes pensées. Alors quand je t'ai revu hier... ça a tout fait resurgir. J'ai réalisé qu'il fallait que je te retrouve, que je te parle.

Duo sentit un étau enserrer son cœur.

Ce discours que Heero lui avait fait refléter en tout et pour tout ce qu'il ressentait lui-même.

_Pfff, je te raconte ma vie. Je n'aurais pas dû, excuse-moi.

Ne voyant aucune réaction apparente chez Duo, Heero se leva.

_Je suis désolé... encore une fois. Je ne t'importunerais plus.

Il commença à rebrousser chemin.

Duo le regarda sans rien pouvoir dire, ni faire.

Il ne connaissait ce gars, ni d'Adam, ni d'Ève...

Il ne connaissait rien de lui.

Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir.

_A... attend.

Heero pivota vers lui, les yeux plein d'espoir.

L'américain soupira.

_Écoute...

Que devait-il dire ?

Qu'il était fou amoureux de lui ?

Il l'ignorait lui-même... Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti quelques chose comme ça.

_Écoute, se reprit-il. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je ressens également des sentiments … étranges...

_Silence._

_Je te propose qu'on parle un peu tous les deux.

En réponse, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Heero.

_T'en penses quoi ?

_Que c'est une bonne idée.

Peu à peu, une réelle discussion prit place.

D'abord timide, elle prit plus d'importance par la suite.

Duo apprit que Heero était du même âge que lui, c'est à dire 35 ans. D'origine japonaise, il était arrivé à Londres à l'âge de dix ans après la mort de sa mère. Et six ans après, il avait perdu son père, en stade terminal d'un cancer.

Depuis, il avait appris à vivre seul.

Petit génie de l'informatique, il avait créé sa propre boite qui créée des logiciels antivirus pour les professionnels, et de plus en plus, pour les particuliers. Il faisait aussi un peu de maintenance.

Malgré cette situation étrange entre eux, ils avaient besoin d'en savoir plus l'un sur l'autre.

Duo, quant à lui, lui raconta un petit bout de son histoire. Orphelin depuis la naissance, il avait été recueilli dans un orphelinat de Londres. Quelques années plus tard, il fut accueilli en famille d'accueil jusqu'à l'âge 21 ans où il a commencé à bosser et est arrivé à Londres.

Heero se douta qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui dire toute la vérité. Mais cela se comprenait.

_Tout le monde a son lot de malheur, avait-il prononcé.

Cette réponse étonna Duo.

Puis la pluie commença à tomber. Faible dans un premier temps, elle s'intensifia.

Les deux hommes se réfugièrent sous un pont à proximité.

Trempés jusqu'aux os, ils essayèrent au mieux d'essorer leurs vêtements.

Mais c'était peine perdue.

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau, puis éclatèrent de rire ensemble.

En fait, ils s'en fichaient tous les deux.

Ils se sentaient plus qu'à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.

Duo redevint sérieux un instant.

_Dis, je peux te poser une question ?

_Bien sûr.

_Hier, cette fille dans le bus à côté de toi. C'était ta copine n'est-ce pas ?

Heero hésita longuement.

Il le savait, il se devait de dire la vérité à Duo.

_... Oui...

Duo baissa la tête.

Le japonais s'avança alors. Il posa une main sous son menton et le força à relever la tête.

_Duo, je...

_Non. C'est bon... Tu sais, je ne suis pas le genre de mec à briser un couple.

Il sembla se rendre compte de ses propos et se reprit de suite.

_Et on en est pas là de toute...

Heero le stoppa d'un chaste baiser.

_Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais ce genre de personnes... Alors écoute-moi, s'il te plaît.

Pour toute réponse, il se tut.

_Je n'aime pas cette fille. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai essayé de créer un semblant de vie. Putin, mais j'ignorais être gay avant de te rencontrer...

_Alors pourquoi t'es avec elle ? Ses jolis yeux ?

_Je suis avec elle parce qu'elle me l'a supplié et que je pensais pouvoir d'effacer de mon esprit... Alors je pensais que c'était la bonne solution. C'est juste une amie d'enfance.

_Mais...

_Je ne suis pas heureux avec elle...

_Silence._

_Écoute, les choses ont fait qu'une histoire entre nous ne s'est pas créée, il y a 18 ans alors qu'elle aurait pu... Aujourd'hui, nos vies ont évolué. Toi tu as « quelqu'un »...

_Je t'ai dit qu...

_Laisse moi finir, s'il te plaît.

Heero hocha la tête.

_Et moi aussi j'ai … certaines... obligations...

_Tu as quelqu'un ?

_... Pas exactement...

_Et alors où est le problème.

_Heero, ce... n'est pas possible.

Duo avait en tête son travail, auquel il avait dédié sa vie. Il avait tout donné pour en arriver là, et il ne voulait pas tout lâcher, bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui demandait.

Ou peut être étais-ce tout simplement une excuse...

En tout cas, il était sûr d'une chose. Peut être qu'Heero n'aimait pas cette fille, mais étais-ce réciproque ? En tout cas, il ne voulait vraiment pas faire souffrir qui que se soit. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Il svait ce que c'était de perdre quelqu'un.

Il vit Heero baisser les yeux.

Il devait lui répondre... lui dire quelque chose.

_Je te propose quelque chose...

Il hésita un moment, semblant peser ces mots.

_... Pour l'instant, le destin nous a fait nous rencontrer plusieurs fois... Alors si un jour, on se recroise c'est qu'il l'aura voulu... encore... Et si nos situations ont... changé... alors on pourra revoir les choses... différemment... Ok ?

Heero réfléchit.

De toute manière c'était là sa seule chance. Duo ne semblait pas apte à négocier quoique se soit.

_Hn...

Duo lui sourit.

_Hn ?

_Ok

_Dans ce cas ...

Serait-il ... déçu...?

Peut-être aurait-il voulu que Heero se batte un peu plus pour lui ?

...

_Je pousserais la chance alors... et je serais prêt quand on se se reverra.

Il pousserait la chance ? Hum...

Intéressant...

_On s'est déjà croisé plusieurs fois, alors qui sait, on se recroisera sans doute un jour...

Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

Et doucement, Heero s'approcha de lui.

Et tendrement, il enserra sa taille de ses mains.

Et délicatement, il approcha son visage du sien.

_J'ai le droit à un dernier baiser alors ?

Et subtilement, et sans attendre de réponse, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_Langoureusement..._

Duo le comprenait, cette finesse, c'était... Heero...

Le baiser dura un long moment.

Par cet échange, fut transmis les phrases non dites, la promesse muette qu'ils se reverraient... et dans d'autres circonstances.

Puis ils se séparèrent à contre cœur.

Au loin, ils purent le soleil se lever. Ils avaient discuté toute la nuit de chose et d'autre, et la matin se levait déjà...

Côte à côte, ils rejoignirent la route.

_Je te dépose quelque part ? Je suis venu en voiture tout à l'heure..., ajouta t-il pour s'expliquer.

_... Non, c'est gentil, mais je vais prendre le bus.

La chance, il la pousserait mais seul, Duo ne l'y aiderait pas.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Heero le retrouve mais il lui faudrait le vouloir vraiment.

Alors, il ne lui donnerait aucun indice sur l'endroit où il habitait.

_Alors au revoir... « Juste Duo », lui annonça Heero avec un sourire, comprenant ses raisons.

L'américain le regarda droit, une lueur de défi dans les yeux, et répondit à son sourire.

_A bientôt alors, Heero Yuy.

* * *

***A suivre ***


	6. Chapter 6

**He's gone**

* * *

Auteur : Tenshia31

Genre : Shonen Ai, UA, OOC, Songfic

Couples : A venir

Disclamers : les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas plus que les groupes et les paroles des chansons citées.

Rappel : Chanson de Patrick Bruel « She's gone »

Note : Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre. Mais je publierais une séquelle par la suite;-)

* * *

reviews : Aeriell, merci de m'avoir fait remarqué cette petite erreur. Ca m'a permis de la modifier. C'est vrai que, comme je l'ai écrit dans le dernier chapitre (je crois), il risque d'y avoir quelques erreurs, vu que j'ai repris plusieurs fois mes textes pour modifier quelques détail, notamment, Wufei qui apparaissait dans le premier chapitre. (Je l'avais modifié un peu plus haut lors du concert mais pas aprés). Mes humbles excuses !

En tout cas, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, en espérant que ce soit pareil pour le reste.

En ce qui concerne le fait d'avoir suivi les paroles. C'est un peu vrai, en fait je voulais montrer que parfois l'amour ça se commande pas (en particulier quand il s'agit de nos g-boys !:) Et les coups de foudre peuvent se revéler durer... très longtemps...:-). Par contre, j'ai un peu raccourci les derniers événements.

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**5 novembre 1996, Brighton, 22h30**_

_"J'ai repris tout seul ma route de Madison.  
I'm gone. **He**'s gone. "  
_

_Bon, il commence quand ?

Quatre leva la tête et regarda sa montre.

_Dans une petite demi-heure maintenant.

Duo soupira.

_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Duo ?

_Rien Quat'chou...

L'arabe regarda autour de lui.

_Bon, vous avez soif ?

Il se tourna vers Trowa, qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Ce dernier acquiesça.

_Wufei ? Sally ?

_Oui, deux bières s'il te plaît, lui demanda Wufei après s'être concerté avec sa compagne.

_Duo, tu viens m'aider.

_Non Quat', la flemme...

_Dommage, mais c'était pas une question.

N'ayant pas la force de lutte contre l'arabe, Duo capitula de suite, et se leva, non sans soupirer.

Comme il s'en doutait, tout avait été calculé. Une fois éloigné du groupe, son ami le questionna. Il espérait, sans doute, qu'ainsi, Duo lui dirait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

L'arabe entraîna son ami, loin de la foule.

Duo se laissa faire.

_Bon qu'est ce qui y'a ?

L'américain le regarda droit dans les yeux, mais baissa vite le regard face à l'intensité de celui de son ami.

_Mais rien, je t'ass...

_Duo, joue pas à ça s'il te plaît. Tu peux tout me dire tu le sais... Ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connaît ?

_... 24 ans...

_Et est-ce qu'il y a un jour où je n'ai pas été présent pour toi quand tu en avais besoin ?

_... Non...

_Alors, tu me dis ce qu'il y a ou pas ?

L'américain hésita une seconde.

_... Quatre, je joue un peu la potiche là...

Face à cette affirmation, l'arabe fut interloqué.

_... Duo, jamais tu seras une « potiche »...

_Oui Quat', je sais. Mais ça n'empêche que...

_Que rien du tout. Duo, jamais.

Ça lui faisait mal d'entendre ça de la bouche de son ami.

Alors délicatement, il le prit dans ses bras.

_Je suis désolé. Mais tu sais que Trowa est revenu ce matin. On ne s'était pas vu depuis 2 semaines. C'est notre première vraie soirée... Enfin désolé mon Dodo, j'essaierais de faire attention.

_Non Quatre, ça va, je gère...

_Je suis désolé, Duo.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

_C'est bon. Mais tu sais, c'est là dedans, dit-il en montrant sa tête. C'est juste que je vous vois heureux tous les quatre, et moi dans tout ça, je n'y trouve plus ma place. Je suis nulle part.

Quatre et Trowa s'était remis peu de temps après leur rencontre il y a deux ans.

Après quelques rendez-vous « en toute amitié », Quatre avait fini par lui expliquer la réaction de son père après avoir appris leur relation. Et puis, il avait enchaîné par cet accident d'avion...

Il lui n'avait pas pu finir son explication, l'émotion lui coupant toutes paroles. Mais Trowa avait compris, même sans les mots.

Alors doucement, il l'avait pris dans ses bras, et, simplement, il l'avait réconforter, séchant les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couleur le long de ses joues.

Par la suite, ils avaient décidé de se revoir et de continuer leurs relations là où il l'avait laissé. Mais ils voulaient aller doucement pour ne pas être déçus si jamais les choses se passaient mal.

Mais là, ça faisait maintenant deux ans, et ils étaient plus amoureux que jamais.

Alors ils profitaient de chaque instant.

Quant à Wufei et Sally, qui l'aurait cru ?

Le juge des enfants et le médecin de l'orphelinat...

Mais ça c'était produit.

Pour eux aussi, ça faisait à peu prés deux ans. Au fil des réunions, ils avaient fini par s'intéresser l'un à l'autre.

Duo n'y avait vu que du feu.

Ils avaient appris à se connaître, à s'apprécier.

Et eux aussi, avaient décidé de tenter l'expérience. Travaillant toujours ensemble quand il s'agissait des enfants de l'orphelinat, tout se passait bien. Ils réussissaient à rester professionnels dans tous les cas, séparant leur vie privée de leurs boulots.

Et là, ce soir, ils s'étaient tous retrouvé afin d'admirer le feu d'artifice de Brighton1.

Tous les quatre roucoulaient sous les yeux de l'américain.

_Tu es notre ami, Duo.

_Oui, je sais, mais je n'y trouve pas mon compte, j'aimerais être plus que votre ami. J'aimerais avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie, moi aussi. J'aimerais avoir une maison à partager. J'ai 37 ans et tout ce que j'ai dans ma vie, c'est mon boulot, mes amis, mon chat... et des espoirs

_Mais ça ne t'es pas impossible de construire quelque chose... On t'a déjà fait quelques propositions, et si, pour une fois, tu tentais le coup, plutôt que de vivre dans l'attente.

Duo soupira.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'arabe lui faisait remarquer.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il avait déjà tenté une histoire. Ça avait duré deux semaines. Il avait fini par rompre. Il lui était impossible de continuer en ayant dans la tête une autre personne...

_... C'est pas possible...

_Mon Dodo, il faudrait que tu le mettes de côté. Je sais que tu penses encore à lui... Il me suffit de sentir tes émotions... Mais il n'est pas là...

Malgré le ton doux de Quatre, Duo ne pouvait pas entendre ces paroles.

_Ça, je ne veux pas l'écouter, lui annonça t-il en haussant le ton. Je ne peux pas, cette relation, c'est... c'est viral... Elle s'est immiscée en moi, et je ne peux plus m'en défaire.

Sa voix commençait à trembler, reflétant son émotion.

_Je n'y peux rien.

Des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

De rage, il les essuya.

Quatre s'avança vers lui pour le prendre, de nouveau, dans ses bras, mais son ami fit quelques pas en arrière.

_Écoute, j'ai plus envie de le regarder ce feu d'artifice, tu dis aux autres que je suis rentré.

_Mais Duo..., tenta t-il pour le retenir.

_Non, Quatre, laisse moi s'il plaît.

Duo se retourna, sous les yeux de son ami qui n'insista pas, et rejoignit sa voiture.

Quatre, quant à lui, rejoignit le groupe.

_Duo, n'aies pas avec toi..., lui demanda Sally, le voyant arriver seul.

_Il n'allait pas bien. Il a préféré rentrer, et m'a chargé de vous dire au revoir.

_Ah... D'accord

Personne n'insista voyant le regard triste de Quatre.

Ce dernier s'assit aux côtés de Trowa, qui passa ses bras autour de lui.

_Rien de grave, lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille.

_Je ne sais pas... Il est un peu déprimé.

Il lui expliqua rapidement ce qui n'allait pas bien chez Duo.

Trowa en fut désolé.

Il savait combien le bien-être de leur ami était important pour l'arabe.

Si l'un n'allait pas bien, l'autre le sentait, et inversement.

Ils étaient fusionnels, et ça, Trowa l'avait constaté dés que Quatre lui avait fait faire sa connaissance.

Au début, il en fut même jaloux, et il avait vite compris qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

Afin de réconforter son amant, il resserra son étreinte un peu plus encore. Quatre vint y nicher sa tête au creux de son cou, et, bien qu'encore contrarié, il émit un doux soupir d'aise.

Quant à Duo, il fit le trajet le soir-même.

En 1h30 de route, il eut le temps de réfléchir à ce que Quatre et lui s'étaient dit.

Il savait au fond de lui que son ami avait raison.

Après leur dernière discussion qui datait de deux ans, Heero ne lui avait plus donné aucune nouvelle. Il ne l'avait plus vu non plus...

Peut-être attendait-il que ce soit Duo qui fasse le premier pas ?

Mais non, c'était à lui de le faire...

C'était à lui de choisir s'il voulait se défaire de sa vie, pour s'en créer une nouvelle.

Il semblait amoureux et prêt à le faire la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus...

Avait-il changé d'avis

Mais à prés tout, ils ne s'étaient vus que trois fois tous les deux...

La première fois au concert.

La deuxième fois, ils s'étaient entraperçus dans un bus.

Et la troisième, ils s'étaient parlé toute la nuit... ils s'étaient même embrassé...

Et ça ne restait que trois petites fois...

Alors peut-être que Quatre avait raison, et qu'il devait se défaire de cet espoir.

Mais ce n'était pas faute d'avoir déjà essayé...

Il avait tenté avec Yann, mais crier le nom d'un autre quand on fait l'amour, ça le fait pas... Pas plus que de penser à un autre tout le temps...

Donc non, comme il l'avait dit à Quatre, ça n'était pas possible...

Alors il attendrait... et même s'il devait finir comme ça, et bien tant pis pour lui... Mais il ne pouvait plus lutter contre cette attirance, ce désir viscéral.

Il avait continuer sa petite vie, qui était devenue une routine.

Métro, Boulot, Dodo.

Il était acharné au boulot.

Ça lui permettait d'évacuer, et de ne plus penser à rien d'autre.

Et en plus, ça portait ces fruits.

Les petits se portaient de mieux en mieux.

Nilin embellissait de jour en jour et était toujours aussi attachée à Duo. Elle avait d'énormes progrès à l'école. Il était même envisagé qu'elle intègre le collège.

Ethan et Steeve s'étaient assagis durant ces deux années. Suite à la punition, ils avaient tenté à plusieurs reprises de fuguer le soir venu. Mais un soir avait été le soir de trop. A la sortie de l'orphelinat, Ethan s'était fait renversé par une voiture. Plus de peur que de mal, mais ça avait eu le bénéfice de les faire de rendre compte des choses. Avec l'aide de Duo, ils s'étaient fait embauché dans une boulangerie pour Steeve, et dans une boite d'électricité pour Steeve. Les deux jeunes adultes étaient fiers d'eux et prenaient une revanche sur la vie.

Quant à Daniel, le petit dernier accueilli, lui aussi avait fait d'énormes progrès. Au début, le petit s'était totalement isolé des autres. Puis peu à peu, il s'était ouvert. Il devait encore progressé pour pouvoir allé plus loin, mais c'était un bon début.

Mais tout cela, ça ne lui suffisait pas, et il le savait bien...

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait envier Quatre et Trowa, ainsi que Wufei et Sally.

Il avait regretté les paroles qu'il avait prononcé face au bonheur de son ami, mais sur le coup, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en veuille d'être heureux. D'ailleurs il l'était lui aussi de les voir ainsi.

Il lui faudrait s'excuser, même s'il savait déjà que tout était oublié pour Quatre.

* * *

_**7 novembre 1996, London, 9h30**_

Duo se réveilla tout doucement.

Tout comme la veille, il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, il n'avait donc pas besoin de se presser.

Il se leva et d'un pas mécanique, il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Il se prépara un rapide petit déjeuner et il s'installa au salon.

Il alluma la télévision et zappa sans s'en rendre compte.

Plus tard dans la matinée, après s'être douché, il songea à téléphoner à son ami.

Il avait passé sa journée précédente à cogiter et à tourner ses pensées dans tous les sens. Il n'avait même pas répondu à son appel.

Il décrocha le téléphone et composa son numéro.

_Oui ?

_Quat', c'est moi.

_Ah, Duo, comment vas-tu ?

_Bien.

_Vrai ?

_Oui je t'assure.

_Silence._

_Je t'appelle... pour m'excuser... J'ai mal réagi. Je suis désolé.

_Duo, je t'en veux pas. Je comprend.

_J'me doute Quat', mais c'est pas une raison. J'avais pas à réagir comme je l'ai fait.

_Si tu le dis Duo, mais je t'assure que tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. J'ai été aveuglé par mon bonheur, et je n'ai pas pensé à ce que tu pouvais ressentir...

_Vous avez le droit à votre propre bonheur.

_Oui je sais mais par au détriment du tien.

_Silence._

_Tu veux qu'on se voit prochainement ? Je viens dans quelques jours sur Londres.

_Y'a intérêt qu'on se voit.

Quatre rigola.

_Tu arrives quand ?

_Dans une semaine et pour quinze jours.

_T'as une affaire dans le coin ?

_Trois chantiers que je dois vérifier, et un sous-traitant à contacter.

_Et tu peux pas délégué ?

_Tu me connais ? On n'est...

_... Jamais mieux servi que par soi-même..., finit-il à sa place. Je sais.

_Voilà.

-T'aurais du temps à me consacrer malgré le boulot ?

_J'en aurais toujours pour toi.

Duo fit un sourire audible.

_Et toi t'en auras pour moi ?

_Bien sur.

_Tu pourras un peu te reposer comme ça.

Son sourire s'effaça.

_Quat'...

_C'est pas une critique, juste une constatation.

_Hum...

_Ai-je tord ?

_... Non, mais j'aime ce que je fais... Alors où est le problème ?

_Le problème, c'est que tu es humain, et que t'as besoin de repos, comme tout le monde.

_Mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot tu sais.

_Oui, peut être, mais ça t'évite de trop penser aussi...

_Silence._

_Bref, je ne vais te sermonné... encore. Tu es assez grand, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Et tu sais ce que j'en pense aussi...

_... Oui je sais, lui répondit-il avec un instant d'hésitation.

_J'ai pas envie qu'on se prenne la tête, car, contrairement à ce que tu crois... il n'en vaut pas peine.

Duo ne lui voulait pas de l'entendre lui parler aussi durement, il n'avait pas tord.

_Écoute, je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai un rendez-vous avec des clients. Je dois me rendre au siège.

_Ok.

_Duo, je suis ton ami, et _moi_ je suis là.

_Je sais...

_Je t'embrasse, et te dis à dans une semaine si on ne contacte pas d'ici là...

_Oui, bisous Quat'.

_A bientôt Duo.

Ils raccrochèrent.

L'américain resta là, un moment à regarder le combiné qu'il avait reposé.

Il avait réfléchi pendant que Quatre parlait.

Est-ce qu'il avait tord de continuer à espérer dans le fond.

Oui, parce qu'inconsciemment, il espérait qu'il revienne pour lui... rien que pour lui...

Depuis ce jour où il s'était embrassé devant cet arrêt de bus, puis sous ce pont... sa vie avait changé quelque part... Il ne vivait plus que pour ça...

Etais-ce la bonne solution.

Et son boulot ne lui servait qu'à dissimuler ce manque.

Finalement, Heero Yuy était bel et bien parti...

__He's gone_, chuchota t-il pour lui-même_._

Il poursuivit...

__I'm gone..._

Oui, lui aussi était parti... loin... trés loin...

* * *

*** A suivre ***

_J'espère que ça vous a plu..._

_La suite arrive bientôt... ;)_

* * *

_[_1] Alors j'ai cherché une date qui pourrait coller à un feu d'artifice en Angleterre. Alors j'ai trouvé la date du 5 novembre. Cet événement, de son nom « Bonfire Night », est une tradition britannique datant de 1605, lorsque le conspirateur catholique Guy Fawk essaya d'incendier les Maisons du Parlement et, par le même occasion le Roi James Ier. Aujourd'hui, cette fête est célébré avec de gigantesques feux d'artifices. Normalement, elle se célèbre sur la ville de Londres (mais bon ^^).


	7. Chapter 7

**He's gone**

* * *

Auteur : Tenshia31

Genre : Shonen Ai, UA, OOC, Songfic

Couples : A venir

Disclamers : les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas plus que les groupes et les paroles des chansons citées.

Rappel : Chanson de Patrick Bruel « She's gone »

* * *

Review : Katana, merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot. Ca me fait plaisir. et non tu ne t'es pas trompé pour ce mystérieux inconnu... Etant une inconditionnel du 1-2, c'est pas une surprise ! :) Et pour le chanson, même si tu ne la connais pas, c'est pas important tant que les paroles sont là pour accompagner la fic ! ;)

* * *

Bon voici mon dernier chapitre un peu plus court que les autres et je m'en excuse. :X

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

* * *

_**1 décembre 1996, London, 9h15**_

Un jour enneigé dans les rues de Londres...

Les premiers flocons de l'hiver.

Brrouhhhh, Dieu qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

De son humble avis, oui, c'était bien joli la neige, mais avec cette neige, tout était bloqué.

Les réseaux de bus ne fonctionnaient quasiment plus, à quelques rares exceptions.

Les voitures roulaient à basse vitesse, ce qui causaient d'innombrables bouchons, sans parler des accidents.

Enfin bref, il n'aimait pas la neige, mis à part s'il pouvait rester chez lui. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était pas le cas. Il bossait.

Il s'était levé tôt ce matin.

Et là, une fois avoir déjeuné, il fila à la douche comme tous les matins.

Puis, après-skis aux pieds et gros manteau d'hiver, il descendit dans la rue. Balai dans une main et grattoir dans l'autre, il en profita pour déneiger sa voiture couverte d'une épaisse couche blanche de plusieurs centimètres.

Elle serait prête pour qu'il aille travailler.

Une fois tout ceci fait, il rentra dans l'immeuble.

Il enleva la neige accrochée à ses vêtements, histoire de ne pas en embarquer dans tout l'immeuble, ainsi que dans son appartement.

Passant devant sa boite aux lettres, il en profita pour récupérer au passage les quelques enveloppes qui en dépassaient. S'il y avait autre chose, il le prendrait plus tard, n'ayant pas les clefs.

Puis il remonta à son appartement.

Après avoir passé la porte, il posa les lettres sur le meuble du couloir et se déshabilla dans l'entrée, afin de ne pas tremper tout l'appartement.

Il entreposa ses affaires dans la salle de bain.

Puis rapidement, il alla enfiler un pantalon et un tee-shirt pour ne pas attraper froid.

Il alla récupérer le courrier déposé dans l'entrée et s'installa au salon.

Il dépouilla la première enveloppe.

Une facture.

La deuxième. Une publicité.

_Que de choses intéressantes, pensa t-il.

La troisième...

_Tiens, expéditeur inconnu.

Duo examina l'enveloppe plus attentivement.

Écriture soignée... Lettres uniformes... Texte droit.

Voilà qu'il se prenait pour un graphologue...

Mais cette lettre l'intriguait.

Vaincu par sa curiosité, il l'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur, un simple papier avec quelques morts griffonné dessus :

_« Je t'ai enfin trouvé..._

_Et pour ma part, toutes mes « affaires » _

_sont réglées._

_H.Y. »_

Son regard resta fixé sur le « H.Y. ».

Des milliers de questions se bousculèrent dan sa tête.

_H.Y..._

Ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule et unique personne, non ?

Ou, toujours autant obnubilé par son espoir, fabulait-il ?

Non, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

_Heero Yuy..._

Il osait à peine y croire...

Après deux ans, il lui écrivait... enfin.

Surtout après les discussions plus que houleuses qu'il avait eu avec Quatre à ce sujet.

* * *

_**7 décembre 1996, London**_

Et quelques jours plus tard, il attrapa une seconde lettre dans sa boite aux lettres.

Toujours la même écriture.

Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Mais jugeant l'attente trop longue à son goût, il monta les marches quatre à quatre.

Il arriva essoufflé à son étage, serrant de plus en plus fort la lettre entre ses doigts.

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer.

Les yeux toujours fixé, figé, sur cette enveloppe, il se décida. Il souffla un bon coup et l'ouvrit. Tout d'abord lentement de peur d'abîmer la papier déjà froissé, plus plus rapidement.

Enfin des mots se formèrent sous ses yeux.

« Come on »

Il était... déçu...

Rien que ces simples mots ?

Pourquoi ?

Duo passa les jours qui suivirent à attendre patiemment l'arrivée du facteur.

Parfois, il lui arrivait même de faire plusieurs aller-retour, dans la journée, jusqu'à sa boite aux lettres pour constater qu'il n'était pas encore passé. Alors lentement, il remontait chez lui, pour redescendre une demi heure plus tard.

Et le même scénario ne reproduisait encore et encore...

Sans savoir pourquoi, ça lui faisait du bien de savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié, qu'il pensait toujours à lui. Malgré tout, il avait cet arrière goût de... déception face deux fines lettres qu'il avait reçu jusqu'à présent.

Jusqu'au jour où...

* * *

_**15 décembre 1996, London**_

Après plusieurs jours d'attente, il était résolu à ne plus rien recevoir...

Mais il ne savait pas encore que ce jour n'était pas comme les autres et qu'il allait prendre un autre tournent.

Il se dirigea avec lassitude vers la boite aux lettres.

Il l'ouvrit et en extirpa plusieurs enveloppes. IL les consulta rapidement et s'arrêta sur l'une d'entre elle...

Une dont il connaissait l'écriture depuis quelques semaines...

Une qu'il n'espérait plus.

Y avait-il encore un simple mot écrit dedans ?

Cette fois, il ne prit même pas le temps de remonter jusqu'à chez lui, qu'il l'ouvrit.

Il en sortit un petit bout de papier coloré qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années.

_« Ticket_

_Olympic Stadium_

_London._

_Rolling Stones._

_25/12/1996_

_20h_

_Placement libre_

_1 personne »_

… Une place pour un concert.

Le dernier auquel il était allé c'était avec Quatre, c'était celui où il l'avait connu...

Où ils s'étaient frôlés...

Où ils s'étaient embrassés...

Et où il l'avait quitté...

Devait-il vraiment y aller ?

Pffff, se posait-il seulement la question ?

Il savait qu'il y irait de toute façon. C'était plus fort que lui ce besoin de le sentir prêt de lui...

* * *

**25 décembre 1996**

«** 25 décembre**_**1996**__, Olympic Stadium.  
En face __**un tee-shirt**__,  
Juste écrit Come on. »_

De retour à cette atmosphère électrique...

De retour à ce vacarme incessant...

De retour à cette foule en folie.

Dieu, qu'il avait été loin de tout ça pendant tellement d'année.

Mais étrangement, autour de lui, le public devait être à peu prés de son âge... Il n'y avait quasiment pas d'ados, comme quand il venait à l'époque.

Il était arrivé dans la salle depuis une heure déjà.

Il l'examina encore et toujours, et regarda autour de lui.

Avait-il bien de venir ?

Il ne l'avait pas vu jusqu'à maintenant.

Inconsciemment peut-être, il s'était placé à la droite de la scène... comme la dernière fois...

Puis son regard se figea sur un simple tee-shirt...

Avec juste écrit « Come On » dessus...

Le même tee-shirt.

Il leva les yeux vers son visage...

Heero Yuy... était là devant ses yeux.

Cette attente lui avait semblé encore plus longue que la précédente...

Qu'il lui avait manqué !

Lentement, pas après pas, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre.

Lentement, ils se frôlèrent.

Lentement, Heero approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

Lentement, Duo posa son index sur les siennes.

Souriant, il lui présenta une seconde main et agita, de gauche à droite, un autre doigt sur son nez.

Il ajouta un sourire taquin à son geste.

Puis, il le prit par le poignet et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la salle.

Ils marchèrent longtemps côte à côte et en silence.

Trop longtemps peut être...

Duo choisit de rompre ce silence légèrement pesant.

_Tu vas bien ?

Heero stoppa sa marche, et le regarda continuait d'avancer.

_Oui.

Duo stoppa sa marche permettant à Heero de revenir à sa hauteur.

Puis ils avancèrent de nouveau d'un pas élancé.

Plus loin, ce fut au tour de Duo de se stopper.

Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, alors il se lança.

_Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas donné de nouvelles ?

Il avait employé un ton trop... sec à son goût...

Au goût d'Heero apparemment aussi...

Une lueur triste dans les yeux, ce dernier sembla chercher ses mots.

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma pour la rouvrir deux secondes plus tard.

_Je...

Il hésitait.

_Je voulais que tout soit clair...

_Clair ?

_Je voulais être prêt avant de revenir vers toi.

_Ah...

_Silence_.

_Et ?

_Je ne serais pas là, si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

_Ah.

Duo ne put retenir un petit soupir de soulagement, qui n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur.

_Et pourquoi ça a pris tant de temps ?

_... Les femmes sont...

_Têtues ?

_Chiantes.

L'américain pouffa.

_Excuse-moi...

_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, lui déclara t-il avec un sourire.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

_On s'assoit ?, lui demanda t-il en pointant un banc situé non loin d'eux.

Duo hocha la tête. Et ils allèrent se poser sur le banc.

_Et de ton côté ?, reprit Heero

_De mon c... Ah...

_Oui ?

_De mon côté, il y a un travail qui me prend du temps... Des amis à qui je dois beaucoup, et...

Heero ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

_Puis-je espérer que le gars qui était avec toi au concert en fait partie ?

_De ?

_Tes amis.

_... Oui, après un instant d'hésitation.

_Et ?

_Et ?

_Tu n'as pas fini ta phrase.

_... Et … Sam...

_Ah...

Heero était visiblement déçu. Il baissa la tête.

Alors l'américain finit sa phrase.

_Mon chat, ajouta t-il avec un timide sourire.

_Ah, dit Heero en relevant la tête gêné de la confusion.

_Voilà à quoi se résume ma vie.

Ils regardèrent encore et toujours.

Un regard ancré dans un autre.

_Et maintenant ?

Pour toute réponse, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

Leurs souffles brûlants s'effleurent.

Les lèvres se taquinent.

Leurs sourires sont complices.

Et enfin, leurs bouches se joignent en un baiser d'une telle tendresse, mais telle intensité, comme pour rappeler à l'autre qu'il avait perdu trop de temps de ne pas s'être connu avant.

Puis le baiser s'approfondit encore et toujours plus loin.

Puis à bout de souffle, ils se séparent malgré eux.

Front contre front, ils s'offrent encore et toujours le même sourire.

_Maintenant... et espérons-nous plus tard aussi, souffle Duo.

* * *

*** Fin * ou * A suivre ? ***

* * *

Voilà la fic est bouclée...

Peut être y aura t-il une séquelle, j'en sais rien, je verrais déjà si celle-là vous a plu !


End file.
